Waking up to a Dream
by Spudzmom
Summary: He was locked in his own reality, far from the waking world. She sleep-walked her way through each day of her life; until she found him and they woke each other up to a dream. (Vampire fic)
1. Chapter 1

He was locked in his own reality, far from the waking world. She sleep-walked her way through each day of her life; until she found him and they woke each other up to a dream. (Vampire fic)

Twilight characters belong to S. Meyer. I make no profit.

I sighed to myself as I looked around the room I had occupied while living with Charlie. I say occupied because I don't feel like I ever really lived here. After my whirl wind romance with Edward Is-my-hair-just-right Cullen and the subsequent shattering of my heart and self esteem, I had to shift myself into something like auto pilot, with all of my emotions locked away in order to get on with my life. It was either that, or get shipped off to Jacksonville and whatever harebrained therapist Renee was willing to subject me to.

I had to chuckle at the mental image that thought gave me. I could just see myself "Well you see Mr. Therapist, my ex-boyfriend who's also a vampire, thought he and his family were too dangerous for me so they abandoned me even though they all claimed to love me like a daughter. Oh I forgot to mention that they're all vegetarians; they only drink the blood of animals. Wouldn't that make them animaltarians then Mr Therapist?" Yeah wouldn't that be a real knee slapper? So yeah, non-feeling auto pilot it was then. I managed to make it through school with pretty decent grades despite my month of zombie impressionism.

So now here I am all packed up and ready to make like sheep and get the flock out when I realize that I really need some closure. God what am I ? Dr. Phil? Okay, arguing with myself, not the best thing to engage in. I'm pretty sure it's not considered healthy. Right, back to a need for closure. I sigh and decide to give in and get it over with. I'll go to their house, release all the pain by crying it out once and for all, maybe with a little kicking and screaming thrown in too damn it. And if one of the kicks happens to hit his piano, all's the better. I smirk just picturing it. Then I see myself hopping around with a broken toe. Well shit. Yeah, that's no good. Wonder if Charlie would miss that eight pound sledge hammer I spotted in the shed a few days back? And just like that, my smirk was back.

So now I find myself parked in front of the Cullen house. All my crap is in the back of my truck and all of the money I have saved over the years is stashed in my purse. Instead of going straight to college from high school, I have decided to travel. See where the road and this old truck takes me. Yeah, I know. I'll probably make it as far as Seattle.

I have said all the good byes that I need to and now I'm faced with this house and all of the memories it contains. I approach the front door and find it unlocked for some reason. Huh. Vampires, top of the food chain; I guess they don't worry about a little thing like breaking and entering. I shrug it off and walk in. All of the furniture is covered in dust cloths and it seems as though all of the smaller personal items and artwork is missing. The place seems a bit hollow which is kind of how my chest begins to feel.

I try to keep a lock on my emotions as I climb the stairs but as I reach the bedroom hallways I decide to just let it all go. Emotions flood me and the pain of it all sends me to my knees. Somewhere between gasping and choking back sobs I begin to hear whimpering coming from what I knew to be Alice's bedroom. Approaching the door carefully, I push it open to see someone with honey blond hair curled tightly into a ball in the center of the bed. I'm pretty sure I'm looking at Jasper but I haven't seen his face yet. There's undisturbed dust all over the bed and I notice with dismay that Jasper is also covered in the same amount of undisturbed dust. God, this can only mean that he hasn't moved since they left!

As my heart breaks for him, I begin speaking to him in soothing tones. He doesn't respond, but the whimpering slows. I realize that it's probably my crazy emotions that have upset him so I try to scale them back again. He goes quiet so I can only assume I'm successful. I seat myself next to him on the edge of the bed and carefully touch his shoulder. He does nothing. His beautiful eyes are closed and now he makes no sound. He's not even breathing. "Jasper?" I run my fingers through his hair. I don't even get a twitch. "Jasper, can you open your eyes for me honey?" Nothing. "Jasper, are you here alone? Where are the others? Where is Alice?" Still nothing. I was sure mentioning Alice would get a response, but he hasn't moved a bit.

I begin to stroke his face and hair while thinking about what I can do in this situation. It's not like I can just pick up the phone and call for help. It's not like any of those assholes left me with a contact number. Think Bella, think! Alright, I look down at him and it's plain to see that he needs blood. Yep, pretty sure he hasn't fed in over a year. Amazingly, he's still beautiful, but now he's kind of brittle looking and the shadows under his eyes are very dark. As I continue to stroke his face and hair something sparks within me and I begin to feel protective of him. He's so vulnerable right now any thing could happen to him and it makes me feel very uneasy. Taking a deep breath, I resolve to help him no matter what.

So he needs blood. I have blood. Oh god, can I really access my blood without passing out? You have to Bella! Failure is not an option and all that other pep talk kind of crap! Don't over think it, That's the key. So I head out into other rooms, mainly Carlisle's study, to see if I can find anything of use. Bingo, I find a medical kit with a wicked looking scalpel, a syringe, and plenty of gauze wrap. Now all I need is a container. I head to the kitchen and grab a glass from the cupboard. It looks to be about twelve ounces and I figure I could spare about ten before passing out. Maybe. Hopefully. Ugh.

I take all of my supplies and head back to Jasper. Yes, I know. I am about to cut and drain myself of around ten ounces of blood in the same room as the vampire that tried to eat me just a few months back. But the funny thing is that I am not scared. I can't explain it. There is no explanation other than I feel that I can trust him. I feel it in my soul, and I have never felt that before. Not even with Edward. Especially not with Edward. I sit down in one of the chairs and set everything up on the table beside it. I walk over to the bed and sit down by Jasper. I figure I'll try rousing him one more time. I run my fingers through his silky hair while I explain what I'm going to do, just in case he can hear me. I'd really rather not surprise him with something like this.

"Jasper? Jasper, please open your eyes and look at me. Jasper, I'm going to give you some of my blood. I have found a medical kit here and I'm going to collect some into a glass." He started whimpering again and it startled me a bit, but he never opened his eyes. Just tried to curl up into an even smaller ball. I took it as a good sign that he heard me and was distressed about what I was going to do. With one last stroke of my hand to his cheek, I went back to the chair and said a quick prayer to whoever might be listening that I please not pass out while I did this. I was pretty sure it wouldn't be to my advantage if I did.

I disinfect my left wrist and start to concentrate on the emotions I'm feeling. I figure love and trust would be good for him to feel from me while I do this, so that's what I concentrate on. Hopefully keeping my mind busy with that will keep me from passing out from the blood that's even now collecting in the glass beside me. I just pray that I don't get a big whiff of it. Beginning to feel a bit dizzy, I glance over at Jasper. "Jasper honey, I hope you appreciate this." I see that the glass is getting close to full and my stomach gives a bit of a roll. Oh god please not now! I look away, take a cleansing breath, and grab the gauze I've laid out. I press it quickly to the cut and begin wrapping it firmly around my wrist, followed by an ace bandage to keep it secure. I breathe a sigh of relief; the hard part's over.

I pick up the glass trying not to look at it directly and approach Jasper with it. Maybe the smell will bring him around? "Jasper honey, I have some blood for you. Can you open your eyes for me Jay?" He doesn't respond. Sighing, I realize that I'm going to have to feed it to him somehow. Looking over at the medical kit again, I spot the syringe. I figure if I remove the needle portion that it could work, so that's what I do. I draw some of the blood into the syringe and place the tip between his lips. I'm happy and relieved to see him begin to suck at the syringe and I slowly press the plunger, feeding him the blood. I repeat the process until the glass is empty. I know it's not nearly enough blood, but I'm hoping it's enough to bring him around so that he can go hunt.

Setting all the supplies aside, I sit beside him on the bed and continue to talk to him while stroking his face and hair. After a few minutes of this, I become lost in my own thoughts. Why is he here all alone? Has he really been here the whole time? How I wish I had visited here sooner! With that thought I focus back on his face and I'm startled to see his beautiful eyes open and focused on me with an expression I can only describe as wonder and gratitude reflected in them. "Bella?" he croaks out in a whisper. Joy shoots through me to see him lucid and I lean down and embrace him. "Yes Jasper, it's me. Why are you here honey? Have you been here since they all left Jay?" I sit back up and look at him and he casts his eyes down as he answers me. "Yes, I've been here the since they left. They didn't want me with them, Alice and Edward most of all. But the decision was unanimous and so I just stayed here. I decided it was too risky to hunt by myself. I didn't want to hurt anyone, especially not you Bella, so I just decided to stay right here. I figured that once they had decided that I had had enough punishment, that they would come back for me." He then looked back up at me with soulful eyes and asked a question that broke my heart all over again, because I didn't want to answer it; I knew how much it would hurt him. "How long has it been Bella?"

Oh god, what could I do but tell him the truth? With my heart in my throat I told him. "It's been just about two years Jasper." The waves of pain that came from him were almost crippling and I clutched my chest with a gasp. The next moment I found myself sitting in his lap, held tightly to his chest while he murmured apologies to me. "I'm sorry Bella! I've caused you so much pain you shouldn't have to feel mine too. I know I don't deserve it, but please, Bella, please forgive me?" I turned myself in his lap then so that I could look fully into his eyes, with my hands on either side of his face. "Look at me Jay and feel me with your gift now as I tell you this because I don't ever want you to doubt my feelings on this issue ever again, alright?" He nodded. "Alright. I never blamed you for what happened on my birthday Jasper. None of it was your fault no matter what you have been told about it in the past. You are an empath Jasper, living with a coven of vampires that deny their very nature on a daily basis. That's difficult enough for an individual to do, but you….you not only have to shoulder your own emotions, desires and thirst, but those of the rest of your family. You are so incredibly strong to handle all of that on a regular day, much less on the shit storm that was my birthday." At this I got a small smile out of him and I was so glad to see it. "So do you understand my point of view and my esteem of you now Jasper? You are no less than amazing, so no more guilt over that, and no more feeling less than any of the Cullen's or anyone for that matter, because if I see you getting down on yourself the ass kicking will commence! Got it?" He looked down and away from me for a moment, got a shy grin on his face and then said a firm "Yes ma'am".

It was at this point that I realized that he still needed to hunt because I was sure the measly snack that I had provided hadn't done much for him. I got up off his lap and knelt down in front of him where he was seated on the edge of the bed. "Jasper, honey you need to go out and hunt now. Are you strong enough to do it?" It was at this point that he began to notice other things in the room, namely the Medical kit, the glass and the syringe. He projected his panic when he finally saw the bandage on my left wrist. "Bella! What did you do?" His black eyes were widened in dismay. "What I had to do Jay. You weren't responding, and I am not exactly a hunter." I chuckled. "Neither do I have access to donor blood." I shrugged. "So I decided to give you some of mine. It was only a glass full though, so I'm sure you need more." He dragged me back up into his lap and buried his face in my hair. "Bella how in the world could you possibly trust me so? Even if I wasn't responding at the time, didn't you think I might become conscious after you gave me the blood? I could have attacked you!"

At this point he held me a bit tighter and began rocking back and forth a bit. I could tell that he was becoming more distressed by the moment, so I concentrated on feeling nothing but serenity, love and trust. "Jay?" I asked quietly. He continued to rock. "Jasper? What do you feel from me?" Slowly the rocking stopped and he began to speak. "How Bella? How could you feel those things without fear? Over one hundred fifty years of vampire life and not one person has ever trusted me fully. Oh they trusted me with small tasks in the family over the years, but they always kept eyes on me. Even they have always felt a certain amount of fear of me, but you….God Bella, I'm almost afraid to believe what I feel from you because…." and at this he got very quiet. I turned in his lap once again grabbing his face and making eye contact. "Why are you afraid honey? Tell me Jay." Ducking his head back down to my shoulder, he replied. "Because if I believe it, and get used to feeling it, it would kill me inside to lose it." The rocking began again. At this point I came to a realization. I would never leave him, and somehow, despite all that the Cullen's had put both of us through, I just knew that he would never leave me either. Something fell into place within me at that moment and I knew it was life changing. It wasn't fireworks, or seeing stars or floaty hearts or any other kind of romantic crap you can think up. No; this was iron clad resolve. Come Hell or high water, through thick and thin, we were bonded from that moment on.

He held me like that a while longer until I looked out the window and saw the angle of the sun. It would be getting dark soon. I was surprised to realize that I had been here for a few hours now. I still had to get Jasper to hunt. He must have been in so much pain from the thirst. "Jay, honey I want you to go hunt. Can you do that for me? There is much we need to speak about, but I don't want to discuss things until you have fed properly and you're no longer in pain." I ran my fingers through his beautiful hair and he nodded. "I'll try not to take too long. I'm kind of anxious to hear what you have to say." I sent him some curiosity and he explained. "I feel your resolve and determination." He told me with a one shouldered shrug. I stepped forward and gave him a hug. "It's nothing bad." I smiled at him. "At least I don't think so. But it can wait. Hunting cannot. I'll be here when you get back." He nodded and disappeared.

God, would I ever get used to that? Depending on how our talk went when he got back, I had hope that I wouldn't have to. I fully planned on asking him to turn me. My heart sped up at the doubts that entered my thoughts. Would he want to be stuck with me for god knows how long, much less eternity? It was obvious that the rest of the Cullen's didn't want to. Especially not Edward. I waited for the sharp stab of pain that just thinking about him always brought with it and was surprised at it's absence. Huh. Maybe suppressing what I felt for all these months has managed to kill any love I felt for him stone dead. Or maybe it was seeing what they all did to Jasper that really put things in perspective.

How could they abandon someone they called brother, lover and son for sixty years? Especially Jasper? Anyone with a heart could see and feel how special he is. I guess that's it then…it requires a heart to really get Jasper. Something they, it was now obvious to me, lacked. Lost as I was in my musings, I was lucky not to go into cardiac arrest when he just reappeared by my side a bit later. "Jasper! Slam a door, make some noise, something! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Clutching my chest, I sent him a glare. He tried to look contrite, he really did, but the little half grin gave him away. "Sorry Bella. I'll try to remember that next time." Well if there was ever a perfect opener to the discussion I wanted to have with him, that was it. Taking a deep steadying breath and looking him right in the eye, I dove in. "Jasper, I want you to turn me."


	2. Chapter 2

You know when you're reading a story and the author describes someones eyes as widening comically? Yeah, that was Jasper's eyes at that moment. Maybe not akin to dinner plates or something ridiculous like that, but big. He was just frozen for a few moments, looking at me. I'm pretty sure he was assessing my emotions too. Well I was a rock of resolve right about then with just a bit of apprehension that was going to snowball into an avalanche of apprehension if he didn't say something soon. I gave him a few more moments. Then I started speaking. "Jasper, it's not like I just proposed to you or anything." He remained silent. Finally I felt my shoulders sag a little. "Don't worry, you would only have to have me around until I could control and take care of myself."

I let a sigh escape me, and the self doubts flooded in. How could I think he would want anything to do with making me immortal? I mean, it's not marriage, but it is a huge commitment to take on a newborn vampire. Oh god, how could I be so selfish to ask that of him? The next thing I knew I had a vampire wrapped around me. "Bella stop. Stop feeling unworthy! You, to me, are the most wonderful, selfless person ever to grace this earth. Look at the trust you have for me, and the faith you put in me! No one has ever done what you have done for me today. You bled to feed me when it could have cost you your life. You brought me out of the depths of despair when no one else cared to do so. No one cared Bella, not even those who claimed to be my family for the last sixty years. Only you."

He backed away a bit to look at my face and gently placed his hands on either cheek. "I am honored that you would consider asking me to turn you Bella Swan. I vow to be the mentor and guide that you deserve into and through out this immortal life until time ends or you ask me to leave you." Tears made tracks down my cheeks and I was choked on the heaviness in my throat. I swallowed thickly and finally felt that I could speak. "Jasper Hale…" He stopped me then. "It's Whitlock. My real name is Jasper Whitlock." I cleared my throat and started over. "Jasper Whitlock, I will never ask you to leave me. I feel a bond with you. I don't know if you feel it too and I'm not even sure what the nature of the bond is. All I know is that my instincts are telling me that we are meant to be together somehow and that I trust you fully. It feels right. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's always felt a bit off to me though I never could say why. And they kept us apart so I could never get a feel for you. But now I know. My heart knows. This is right."

He nodded and sat me down on the bed taking a seat next to me. I ran my fingers through his hair and swept my hand around to cup his cheek. He no longer had the dark sunken in bruised looking skin under his eyes and his eyes were once again golden with some small flecks of red mixed in from the blood I had fed him earlier. He looked much better. Taking my free hand he said "I guess we need to decide when and where I'm going to turn you. Any thoughts on that Miss Swan?" I smiled brightly at the prospect. "Well Mr. Whitlock…" to which he smiled widely. "….what about right here? I mean, they're not exactly using the place, and if I'm just going to be destroying rooms and furniture in my newborn exuberance, why not this place?" I got a nasty smirk on my face. "I could certainly practice how not to destroy things on that lovely piano downstairs. I mean, I need to learn how much pressure is too much, right?" At this point, Jasper broke out into the most beautiful, genuine laugh I had ever heard. I'm not gonna lie, it made him look like an angel. I laughed right along with him. It felt so good to laugh and really mean it. I had played at real emotion for so long I had almost forgotten what the real thing felt like. "The only drawbacks I could see to staying here would be the LaPush wolves finding out that you had been turned and the potential of the Cullen's returning and finding us here. The wolves could be avoided by staying well away from the treaty line." He said. I nodded in agreement. I hadn't had much interaction at all with Jacob since the Cullen's departure. I guess he thought since the "threat" was gone, his obligation to save me was fulfilled.

"Avoiding the Cullen's…." I rubbed my forehead in frustration. "I'm not sure how we would go about that or if we would even have to. It's not like they haven't been content with letting us rot here on our own for the last two years with no contact." Yeah. I'm still just a tad bitter and a skosh angry, I freely admit. Jasper looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Something we might have to come to terms with is that they were only content with that while we were rotting by ourselves. It might be a different story now that we're together." My mouth dropped open at the potential selfishness of these people. Could it be that they were happy to have Jasper and I languish as long as we were alone doing it? Would they really be so callous as to rush back here the minute we found a modicum of happiness with each other? I felt like I had swallowed a lead weight. Jasper knew these people better than I ever would. He had been with them longer than I had been alive. If he thought they were capable of such things, then I would not doubt his wisdom.

"Okay, so do we take the risk of them coming back here during or after my change in exchange for maybe having this place to ourselves for the next year?" I looked at him. "I'm willing to risk it. Frankly, I'm looking forward to tearing the hell out of this place during my newborn year." We looked at each other with matching smirks. "Alright, you got it Miss Swan. The only thing I insist upon is an alternate location if they do show up. I know you pretty much hate them, but I doubt that you want them dead, as in turned to ash. As a newborn, and with the rage against them that I can feel just under the surface of your emotions, you might just spark up their asses if they provoke you."

Upon him mentioning that rage, I could feel it rise to the surface and I knew he was right. I would shred both Alice and Edward and toss my Zippo on them the first chance I got. Curiously it wasn't for myself that I felt such rage and hostility. It was on behalf of Jasper. I had only dealt with their shit for just over a year after all. Really how indignant can you be over such a short relationship? But sixty years? And they just leave him like an old suit case? "Whoa darlin', It feels like you could murder someone right now. What's got you so upset B?" He took both my hands and began rubbing small circles over the backs of them. Next thing I know I feel angry tears filling my eyes and spilling over.

" Jay….it's just what they did to you….It just pisses me off how they left you!" He picked me up and placed me in his lap and started rocking. "Bella, what's done is done and we can't undo it. We just have to move forward. That's why I'm so thankful that you found me. If you hadn't, I don't know how long I would have laid there on this bed just waiting for them to come back for me. Maybe they never would have. Maybe the next time they came to this house they would have just tossed me out." He shrugged. "But now I'll never know because you saved me from that fate Bella and now we have each other." I had stopped crying by now and was just enjoying being close to him. "You're right Jay, and you'll always have me just as soon as we get this show on the road, so to speak." We chuckled. "So, I know I don't have any spare empty houses stashed anywhere so I guess I have to leave that part up to you Mr. Whitlock." He laughed and said "You mean Charlie wouldn't put us up for a while?" I elbowed him in the side. "Shit, that hurts! Remind me that I owe you a real elbow in the ribs after my change will you?" He just smirked and said "Sure thing B. I'll make a note in my planner."

By the time we had decided on his old place in Texas as our alternate location, it was pretty late, and I was starving. Seeing as how I was supposed to be out of town by now, we decided that we would take one of the lesser known cars that were left in the garage and make our way to Port Angeles for some fast food. We figured that would be safe enough as long as we stayed under the radar. "Jay! Slow down honey! We can't afford to get pulled over by any police right now." He sighed and eased off the gas. "It's just been so long since I've driven anywhere." I squeezed his hand. "I know honey, and when I'm more durable and sane then we can blow this town going as fast as you want to." He grinned and I melted inside a little bit. Okay, a lot. What was this vampire doing to me? His grin got wider. Damn empath.

We pulled into the Mc Donalds drive through and I ordered some food. Huh. I just never pictured a quarter pounder with cheese as my last meal. Once we got the food I rolled my window down. Poor Jay was trying very hard to keep the grimace off his face but it wasn't working. I mean the smell of fast food was pretty strong to me and I liked the stuff. I could only imagine how bad it was for Jay.

I felt a little thrill go through me knowing that someday soon I too would have such heightened senses. Such thoughts made me do a little happy dance in the seat. "What's got you so excited B? Please tell me it's not that bag full of greasy stuff you just got." His lip curled up just a bit when he said that. I laughed. "No it's not the greasy stuff." I chuckled at his expression. "I was just thinking that this is my last meal and that soon I'll be all immortal with super senses like you." His eyebrows inched up. "You're really happy about that aren't you? I mean, I don't feel any regret coming from you at all." I turned to him. "I'm really happy Jay. Somehow I just know that I was meant to be a vampire. I mean, don't get me wrong, I know it's gonna hurt. I got a micro taste of that pain when James bit me and I know that I can't even fathom it on a full scale. But I know that I'll get through it and I'll be happy. There's so much in store for us Jay. I don't know what, and thank god I don't have visions" I rolled my eyes and he scoffed. "…but I can feel it Jay. We're gonna be happy." I grinned at him and popped a fry in my mouth. He smiled back and rubbed my cheek. "Well with faith like that B, how can I question it? I'm just gonna promise to do everything in my power to make it reality.

On that note, I want you to know that I won't just be sitting around while you're changing. I won't leave you, but I figured I could get some of the documents that we're gonna need ordered and take care of my finances. I can do all of that from Carlisle's sound proofed office. Once all of that's done I can stay right there with you." He looked at me and rubbed the back of his neck. "What name do you want to go by B? I figure it'll be a few years before you can use Swan again. Any ideas?" Wow, for some reason I hadn't thought of this part. Did I have any preferences? Well it couldn't be any name that could be associated with me. That left out my mothers maiden name and all of my grandparents names. Couldn't use Black. I curled my lip a bit. Wouldn't want to either. Jacob had been a bit of a perverted stalker when Edward was still around. No, Black was out. I wonder….would Jasper…ugh…..I got embarrassed just thinking about it. No, he's already doing so much for me. I just couldn't impose that way. "Bella? What are you thinking about? Your emotions are all over the place." I peeked over at him. "Just the new name thing Jay, that's all." I sighed. "It's not easy thinking up a good one, ya know? Maybe I'll check out the phone book when we get back to the house."

We finished the drive in silence and when we pulled into the garage and parked Jasper placed his hand over mine. "Bella, would you consider using my last name?" He looked down and continued quickly. "I'll be going back to using it and I just thought that, well since we'll be together for a while at least, you might like to use it." He looked back up and said quietly "I don't mean that you would have to act like my wife or anything. I would never make presumptions or try to take liberties with you Bella. I respect you too much for that….." He trailed off. I turned to him and cupped his cheeks. "Jay, I think your last name is perfect and I feel honored that you would let my use it. As for the rest of what you were rambling on about…" I gave a little shrug. "…..only time will tell, right?" Then I kissed him and hopped out of the car.

She kissed me! Yeah, it was chaste, but I could feel the emotion behind it and it wasn't anything like a sister kissing her brother. I felt a little thrill of hope run through me. Could she? Maybe one day? Would she? God I felt like a teenager! What's this girl doing to me? Okay, deep breaths. Not that I need them, but it helps me refocus. Get it together Whitlock. First thing first. Get out of the car. I had to laugh at myself. Alright, so tonight I make a baby vampire. Am I ready? Have I fed enough? I should probably go hunt, and really truth be told, I should probably hunt human. That would all but eliminate the risk of me not stopping when I bite Bella, but I'll have to see how she feels about it. I find Bella in the living room pulling off all the dust cloths from the furniture. She looks at me and grins. "We might as well be comfortable while I commence a year of destruction, eh?" I laugh. "Of course." Thinking about what I need to speak to her about darkens my mood a bit and Bella notices right away. "Jay, what is it honey?" She moves closer to me and takes my hand. I guide her to the couch and we sit but I decide that I need to see her face when we talk so I put some space between us and turn to her. "Bella, I know that you're aware that it's not the easiest task to turn a human successfully." She nods and takes my hands but stays quiet to hear what I have to say. "I have successfully turned more humans than Carlisle and probably most of the Volturi coven combined." At this she gasped and her eyes got wide. "But why would the Cullen's treat you like you would drain every human on sight if they didn't watch you?! Control to turn that many humans is amazing Jasper." I sighed. Here comes the hard part. "Probably because for every human I have turned over the years, I have killed at least ten." She paled. "Bella I was not brought into this life for anything good. I was brought into it to be a killer and I was very good at it."

And so over the next hour I told her about my first hundred years as a vampire not sparing any details. She needed to know Me. It was the only way she could make an informed decision. I couldn't let her place her trust in me without knowing my whole story as best I could relay it. When I was finished, I hung my head and waited. I couldn't feel anything from her. There was just a void. I was sure that she hated me now. That's how it was with everyone. The scars made them uneasy. The real story terrified them. No one ever got past their fear and loathing after hearing my story. That's why I have only told it twice. Once to the Cullen's and now to Bella. I was so shocked when she climbed into my lap and hugged me I'm certain, had I been human, my heart would have stopped. Then the emotions started pouring in; love and respect with undertones of deep sorrow. Oh Bella. Were you made just for me? We just sat there for the longest time, clinging to each other until she finally broke the silence and spoke. "You are the strongest, most amazing person I know Jasper Whitlock. To know just a fraction of what you've been through and you're still here and sane and wonderful…I will love and respect you for the rest of my days." I sat back from her so that I could see her. "I look forward to our eternity together, and that brings me to another point that I wanted to talk to you about. You see, when I was turning all of those people Bella, I was fully satiated." She nodded in understanding. "You want to hunt human before turning me." It wasn't a question, but I answered it anyway. "Yes. I would hunt the way I used to and the way my brother Peter still does, looking for violent criminals. I won't take an innocent." She looked into my eyes and said "Only do this if it won't hurt you Jay. If you can go back to hunting humans without it hurting you then I support you because I know that the animal diet has never really worked for you. But I don't want you feeling guilty over these scum bags Jay. By taking them out you are saving so many lives. I trust you Jasper. Do you feel it? It's there and it's strong and it's only for you." I was in awe. I nodded and kissed her cheek. She smiled and kissed my lips. "Go and hunt honey. I'll be here when you get back." I got up and headed for the door. "Lock this Bella. Stay safe while I'm gone. I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that I was on my way to Port Angeles to sample some of the night life.

I watched him until he disappeared into the trees and then I melted down. Oh god my heart was broken for him! All that he had endured over the years, and all that the Cullen's had put him through! No esteem or respect did they show him, only fear and mistrust and disdain. He deserves so much more! I am going to make sure that no one mistreated him like that ever again. No one will ever use and abuse him again.

My tears stop and I realize that I had better get rid of the evidence of my breakdown. I don't want him feeling guilty over telling me his story. I make my way upstairs and shower, the water relaxing away a lot of the tension of the day. My mind starts to wander and I find myself thinking of the Cullens. Just what would I do if I saw them again? I feel an evil grin stretch across my face. I guess that would depend on if I'm in a more durable ass kicking mode by then, which considering that Jasper's going to bite me when he gets back, I'd say those odds are looking pretty damn good. I let out an evil chuckle at the thought of some payback. Oh how sweet it will be. Just then I'm startled by a sexy red eyed cowboy leaning lazily against the door frame of my bedroom, arms crossed over his chest. Oh hell. Why panic? This is my life we're talking about. I should be used to this kind of shit by now. "You better be a friend of Jasper's because if you're not, you're gonna be a _dead_ dead man inside the next half hour or so." His eyebrows inch upwards. "Is that right little one?" I turn and head for the closet where I stashed my bag. "Yeah, that's right. So, what are you, friend or purple smoke?" He straightens up and lets his arms drop to his sides. "You sure are confident in this Jasper's abilities…." and before he gets the rest of his thought verbalized he finds himself pinned face down on the floor with both arms locked behind his back, Jasper on top of him. I choose this moment to walk over and I bend down to see into the strangers face as he struggles a bit in Jasper's iron grip. I smile at him and say "That's because my Jasper's the best." I grin and kiss Jays cheek. "Did you have a good hunt honey? You look the best I have ever seen you!" And he does. Those dark circles under his eyes are gone completely and he even has some color in his cheeks and lips. The difference is striking. I hear the stranger/cowboy scoff. "He looks good because, for the first time in sixty years, he's well fed." Ah, guess he's no stranger/purple smoke then. "Jay, are you gonna introduce us or just keep him pinned down to the floor all night?" "I was just having a bit of fun with the fucker since he decided he would come and try to mess with you while I was gone. Bella, meet my brother Peter Whitlock. Pete, this is Bella." At this, Jasper hopped up, dragging Peter with him by his arms. "Ow Major! I have delicate arms! You know this." I approach Peter while he's vigorously rubbing his arms, looking for all the world like he's trying to reestablish the circulation. He even has his bottom lip sticking out just a bit as he scowled at his brother. It was just too cute! "Jasper, be more careful with your brother!" I hear a weak "Yeah Jasper" from Peter. I move over to Jay and rub his shoulder. "You and I both know that you're superior in every way, so you need to take it easy on him honey." Jay smirks over at his brother and Peter yells "hey, wait just a minute there!" Pete is still pouting. "I never said he had to take it easy on me. I'm just as tough as him. Tell her Major." Jay's still smirking. "Now you can't be delicate _and_ tough Peter. It just doesn't work like that." He sighs. "Fine" he says. "I'm not delicate." He's still pouting. I snuggle up to Jasper's chest and he wraps his arms around me. "So what'cha doing here Pete?" he asks. "Well I got the feeling that you would be needing my help with a baby vamp brother. Am I wrong?" Jay looks at me with one eyebrow raised. I know he's asking me if I'm okay with that. "I think some company would be good for you Jay. It's more than fine with me, especially if the others show up. You might need help keeping me from tearing them apart." Pete laughs. "Oh man would I love to see that."

I turn in Jasper's arms and look up at him. "It's time honey. We have everything decided and planned out so let's do this." Jay nods. I look over at Peter and smile. "Well Bella, I'll see you on the flip side. I sure hope you remember me so you don't try to tear me up." I laugh. "I hope so too Peter." Jay walks me over to the bed and I get situated. My heart starts to speed up and Jay sends me some calming waves. "There's really no easy way to do this B. I wish I could take the pain away for you." I cup his cheek. "It's okay Jay, really. I see it as a right of passage. Earning my stripes, so to speak. Just promise me something?" He nods. "If it's within my power, I promise." "Good. Promise me that if it's too much for you at any point that you'll get out of here for a while and take regular breaks no matter what. And hunt! Don't starve yourself Jay. I'm gonna need you to be strong for me." "I will B. I'll be right here when you wake up sweetheart. Will you do something for me B?" "Anything Jasper." He ran one finger down the side of my face while looking into my eyes. "Remember everything you can through the burn. Don't lose yourself to it. Go over your memories again and again so that what makes you _you_ will still be there when you wake." "I will Jay. May I ask for one more thing?" He nods. "A real kiss?"

His eyes widen just a bit but then he starts leaning in, our lips meet and brush ever so lightly. He changes the angle just a bit and adds some pressure. Our mouths open and my hands find their way around his neck. I feel his tongue brush my bottom lip and I open to him. He plunges in and I taste him as he tastes me; it's wonderful. He draws back just a bit for me to breathe and then claims my mouth again. He retreats and we rest our foreheads against each others, just feeling and taking it all in. I whisper a thank you and he smiles a beautiful smile. He then begins to kiss a journey from my mouth, down my jaw to my neck where he places a final kiss to my pulse point. He draws back just a little and then I feel his teeth as he gives me the kiss of immortality. And thus my burning journey begins.


	3. Chapter 3

I sit and watch her for a while just to make sure that everything is normal and well underway. She lays very still, almost as though she has everything on lockdown, but I can still feel her pain. She whimpers now and then but refuses to scream. Her strength is amazing. I know that she is trying to be so strong for me. She doesn't want me to suffer from her suffering. I'll admit, I'm just a little in awe of her. I shake my head. What a difference two days have made in my life. I would still be locked within myself on that bed if she hadn't found me and brought me back. I owe her much but I don't feel indebted or obligated. I want to be with her. I'm drawn to her light. Her goodness. Her acceptance. I realize at this moment that I am well on my way to the greatest love I will ever know. It's exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time. I realize that she holds the power to break me completely should she choose to do so, but I trust her more than I have ever trusted anyone ever before. How could I not? She has trusted me with everything. We are equals, she and I.

I stand and brush some hair from her face. I kiss her forehead and decide to go find Peter. I'm curious to know if he has any more information. I'll admit that I'm worried about the Cullen's making an uninvited appearance. I'm sure they would only complicate things, and not in any good way. Sure, they claimed to love her, but I'm not sure how she would receive any of them, especially Edward and Alice. Ah Alice, my esteemed ex-wife and self-proclaimed best friend of Bella. I chuckle at that thought. I think she'd be quite shocked at any reception she would get from B, especially since experiencing the rage she felt just speaking about her and Edward.

I find Pete lounging in the living room with a book open on his lap. "Everything okay so far?" I take a seat across from him. "Yeah. She's very strong. Refuses to scream." He looks me in the eye with one of the most serious expressions I have ever seen on his face. "She's your true mate Major, did you know?" My eyes widen and I shake my head. "No I didn't. I know that I felt a bond to her and that I'm well on my way to loving her more than I have ever loved anyone before, but I didn't know that she's my true mate. I wonder if Alice knew?" Pete places the book down on the table and leans forward with his elbows on his knees. "Oh she knew alright, and I'm pretty sure Eddie boy knew too. When did Alice know and when did Eddie find out?" He shrugged. "Only they can answer those questions, but I'm almost certain you wouldn't like the answers." I lean back in my chair and scrub my face with both hands. "But why Pete? Why keep us apart all that time only to abandon us? They weren't even kind enough to clue us in before leaving us! It just doesn't make any sense. Could they really be that cruel? Pete held up his hands and shook his head. "I really don't know Major. Maybe they thought their work was done after Eddie boy shattered her heart and Alice left you locked up within yourself, curled up on a bed for two years." I glanced sharply at Peter. "Yeah, I knew about that, but I wasn't gonna be able to bring you out of it. Only your true mate was able to do it, and she did. Things have worked out Major, but it was despite the magic eight balls planning and not because of it. Just know that she's not in your corner Major and be wary. Don't trust her or any of the Cullen's for that matter. They all ultimately dance to her tune, even Rose and Esme". I nodded. How could I ever trust a group of people who never once trusted me? Nope, not gonna happen, especially not now that I have my true mate to protect. They could all take their high-handed ideals and moral platitudes and shove 'em where the sun don't shine. I looked over at my brother and sent him some love and gratitude. "Thanks for coming Pete." He nodded. "I'll always be there for you Jasper."

The next morning I made all of my phone calls to take care of the documents we would need and got my finances in order. I was ever so thankful for Pete's advice in keeping my accounts separate from Alice and the Cullen's over the years. I was pretty sure that I would have been ruined financially now if I hadn't.

Alice and I had never been legally married. It never seemed like that right thing to do, and she made it quite clear that she never wanted to take the Whitlock name anyway. Over the years, I had used the last names of all the other members of the coven, but mostly Hale since I was her "twin". It was liberating to have my last name back again. I felt some pride return to me especially since Bella was going to be using it too. My true mate. How I had despaired as the years went by without finding her, and now she was here. I feel anger welling up at the thought of Alice and Edward keeping her from me. Why would they do it? I just couldn't see the motivation. I sighed. Maybe I would never know. If I never saw their faces again, it would be too soon.

Feeling like I had brooded enough for the day, I decided to go sit with Bella for a while. She was still maintaining mostly silence and I really wanted to reconnect with her. I certainly didn't want her waking up wondering who the hell I was. I sit in the chair I had placed beside the bed and take her hand. I speak to her lowly about who she is and who I am. She's about half way through the change and the differences are becoming noticeable. She was beautiful before but now, being refined by the burn of the venom, she is striking. She will be beyond lovely. Pete comes in and takes a seat on the other side of the bed. It's a good idea to expose her to his scent combined with mine so that she associates him with me and not as a threat when she wakes. "She's gonna be a knock out Major." I can't help but feel proud at that. "Yeah she is Pete and she's mine." I say with a bit of a growl. I guess my mating instincts are kicking in. Pete chuckles and says "I guess I'll be staying well away from the baby vamp for a while. At least until you both have mated and claimed each other. I still enjoy my existence and have no wish to end it early." I sigh and rub the back of my neck. "Well all I can do is apologize in advance for how I am probably going to be acting Pete. You're my brother and I love ya. I hope you understand." Pete sat up straight and looked me in the eye. "Of course I understand! Don't you remember how I was with Charlotte? And I wasn't even her sire, you were. For you, it's an even deeper bond because you sired her. You're bonded true mates. Do you know how rare that is in our world Jasper?" I shook my head. "There have only been two other sets in our recorded history. The first set was Romanian and were destroyed in the war with the Volturi. The second set was Marcus and his mate Didyme. The Romanians destroyed her about a thousand years ago in retaliation against the Volturi. Marcus is bound to the other kings and this has kept him from destroying himself for all of these years. Something's telling me that he's gonna have another reason to live very soon though." At this he looked up at me. "You're not just telling me this as a history lesson are you Pete?" "No Major, there is a point to it. I feel like there is something coming for the both of you." At this I started growling. He held up his hands. "Nothing bad Major, at least not from the Volturi! It's a bond Major, between you, your mate and one other." My growling increased and I stood up from the chair. "No Major! Not that kind of bond! Don't worry!" By this time he was off his chair and on his knees with his head down. My growling quieted. "Major? It's a paternal bond Major. All I can guess is that the fates decided that you and your mate would need guidance and protection. You're both powerful separately, but together you're gonna be really special and I guess the fates decided you both need a Daddy to guide and help you." I felt myself rebel a bit at the thought. I hadn't had to answer to a father since I joined the Confederate army at sixteen. Oh sure, Carlisle liked to style himself as the father of the coven, but the man never had enough spine to try to take the role as my father. I never respected him as such, because he never earned the title.

I looked over at Peter and he was smirking at me almost as though he knew where my thoughts had gone. Huh. Maybe he did. "I see that look of defiance in your eyes Major and let me just say that this man will be your Daddy, whether you make it easy or difficult." I straightened my spine and squared my shoulders. "I aint had a Daddy to answer to since I was sixteen years old Pete and I aint about to start now. My mate and I will be just fine." Pete just grinned. "Okay Major. Have it your way for now, but can I watch when he spanks ya for your defiance? And by the way, Bella's gonna love him very much Major." I hung my head in defeat at that. "Fine, she can love him then, but that don't mean I have to obey him. I'm my own man."

Pete chuckled in that 'just knowing shit' way of his and my mood darkened even more. Yeah, okay, I was pouting. So sue me. I have that right. My maturity was being called into question! Daddy, Father, Papa….whatever you want to call him…..I didn't need one, didn't want one, wasn't gonna have one! No, no no! "Major? Is your bottom lip sticking out?!" I started growling again. "You better run Pete" I said lowly. "Fast and far." I looked at him and he just cackled evilly and dashed out of the room.

It was time for me to hunt again. It had been two days now since I had bitten Bella and I need to be at my top strength when she wakes. I went looking for Peter because I didn't want to leave Bella alone. I found him sitting outside on the porch steps. "You in a better mood now Major?" I sighed. "I reckon so Pete. It is what it is and until I meet the man, there isn't much I can do about it, now is there?" He shrugged. "I guess there isn't."

I sat beside him. "We need to hunt Pete, and I don't want to leave Bella alone. Do you want to go first or should I?" "You sticking with hunting human bad guys Major?" I Nodded. "Yeah I am. I talked it over with B, and it just makes more sense for me. I have more control over myself and my gift on human blood. I'm sharper and can better protect my mate. She's my priority now and I have to be as strong as I can be for her." He clapped me on the shoulder. "I understand Major. You're preaching' to the choir. You should go first, that way if she wakes early, you"ll be here."

I nodded and took off through the trees towards Port Angeles. I would have gone to Seattle, but I didn't want to leave Bella for that long. I would have to warn Pete away from Port Angeles though; too many deaths in a smaller city like that, be they bad guys or not, would begin attracting attention. Not something we needed right now or ever for that matter.

I found my meal rather quickly in an alley behind a bar. He had a woman pinned and was holding a knife against her throat. I grabbed the guy by both of his arms and told the woman to run. After a quick thank you and a shaky start, she took off and didn't look back. Once the coast was clear and I didn't sense anyone else in the area, I commenced with my meal. Afterward I dumped him deep within the forest. The animals and nature would take care of the rest. Getting rid of him that way would attract less attention than a burning dumpster.

With everything cleaned up, I headed back to the house and my mate. I look forward to her waking up. I sure hope she was able to retain her memories. It would be so much easier on her when she wakes. Less fear and confusion.

My mind wandered back to the discussion I had with Pete about this other bond and I began to feel petulant again. Why would we need such a bond? I'm man enough to take care of myself and my mate! I took out a few trees just to vent some of my anger. Okay, maybe I'm throwing a bit of a tantrum, but I resent feeling like a kid in this situation. I mean, who is this guy to insinuate himself into our lives in such a way? I didn't ask for this! I sighed and slumped down onto one of the fallen tree trunks feeling for all the world like the teenager I was when I was turned. Sure, I was a Major and the army thought I was older than I was at the time, but I was frozen at nineteen and I still had my moments of angst. And right at this moment, I felt entitled to it. Maybe it would be good to have someone to lean on. Someone to lead and guide me. I have to admit, if only to myself, that part of me yearns for that. To have a strong hand help and guide me. To take the pressure off. Would this man be that for me? I guess only time would tell. With that last thought, I got up and went back to Bella.

Carlisle Cullen was a troubled man. He sat at his desk in his study at the home he shared with his family here in upstate New York, thinking over the discussion he had just had with the Romanians, Vladimir and Stefan. Were they completely mad? They must be! They were amassing an army to be able to move against the Volturi once again. Hadn't they learned their lesson the last two times they had tried this? He sighed and rubbed at his face with both hands. What was he to do now? They were asking him to join with them. They were especially interested in Jasper for some reason. Oh Carlisle knew of Jasper's past and his fighting prowess, but there were plenty of able fighters in the vampire world, many of whom would love a chance to get at the Volturi. Why Jasper then? Vladimir was tight-lipped with his explanations only expressing his interest in the boy as another fighter. Carlisle had a gut feeling that there was more to it.

He called for Alice to join him in his study. "Yes Carlisle?" He beckoned her to sit in one of the chairs that faced his desk. "Alice, have you checked up on Jasper lately my daughter?" She got a little frown on her face. "No Dad. It got quite boring because all he has done since we left Forks was lay on the bed. It's like he's waiting on us to come back for him. That's all I see. Why?" "Well Alice, I think it might just be time to go and retrieve him. I would say he's been punished enough for his lack of control at Bella's party. It's time that he rejoin the family. Look for his future now and tell me what you see please." Carlisle sat back and watched as her eyes went distant. Then she sat up straight and gasped. "What did you see Alice?" Her eyes were wide when she looked at him. "He was draining a human man in an alley! He's gone back to hunting humans Dad." He sighed. "This is grave news Alice. We must go and get him. He needs to be brought back under control. Could you tell if he is still in Washington?" Again her eyes dimmed. "Yes, I see him entering the house in Forks." He nodded. "Tell Emmett and Edward to prepare to fly to Washington to get him. Depending upon Jasper's disposition, we may have to drive back to New York, but seeing as how we left a few vehicles there, that won't be a problem." She nodded and left the office.

Carlisle slumped in his seat. What was he to do with the boy? He had to admit that Jasper was his single greatest failure in all of his vampire existence. Try as he might he just could not bring the boy under his control. There were only two options left to him at this point. One was to force the sire bond on him and the other was to put him down completely. He knew now that he would have to try the former and if that didn't work, he would be forced into the latter. He just couldn't have such a wild card in his family. It was too risky.

Then another idea occurred to him. He could hand the boy over to Vladimir and Stefan in lieu of his family"s participation in this upcoming conflict. Doing so would still maintain his good standing with the Romanians, while still maintaining his neutrality with the Volturi. It was perfect. He sat up at his desk, grabbing his phone. He now had phone calls to make.

Jasper entered the house to the sounds of Bella whimpering and gasping more frequently than she had been. He concentrated on the sound of her heart and sure enough, it was speeding up. All these signs told him that her waking time was near. He looked for Peter and found him in the living room with a grave look on his face. "What's wrong Pete? Is it Bella?" He shook his head. "No Major, your mate is fine, but I think it's time to call your Daddy." Jasper backed up a step. "What?! I've about had it with you and this Daddy business Pete." He growled out. Pete held up his hands. "Now hold on Major. Have I ever steered you wrong?" Jasper dropped his shoulders a bit and shook his head. "No Pete, ya haven't and I'm grateful really but I can take care of myself and my mate." He ground out while balling his fists at his sides. Good god, never had he felt more like a petulant teen than right now. It was maddening.

"Let me tell you Major that my knower's been going crazy since you left to go hunt, and there's a shit storm heading this way. The Cullen's decided to shake up the magic eight ball and peek in on ya and it seems that Daddy Cullen has decided to come and get ya. They know you're back on human blood and they're not looking on that too kindly. Add into the mix one Vladimir and Stefen…" Jasper's eyes got huge. "….yes, that's right Major, the Romanians….and you may be able to see the need for some back up here Major. And trust me when I say that your Daddy will be all the back up you need." Jasper narrowed his eyes at Peter. "I take it you now know just who the man is and how to contact him?" Peter grinned widely. "Sure do Major. It's Marcus Volturi."


	4. Chapter 4

I left Pete downstairs making his phone call to Italy while I went up to stay with Bella. By the sound of her heart, it wouldn't be long now and I told her that I'd be there for her. I sat in the chair and took her hand in mine. "Hi Bella. I just got back from hunting. Can't wait to take you and teach you how. You're gonna be amazing baby, I just know it. I miss talking to you B. Please come back to me soon?" At this I rested my head on our clasped hands. I started thinking about all that Pete had just shared with me and started feeling a bit overwhelmed. God what was I gonna do now? I have a newborn mate getting ready to wake up, the Cullen's are on their way to come get me and somehow the Romanians are involved! I felt despair sweep through me. Would I ever have a happily ever after? Would there ever be peace for me? Good thing I killed Maria back when I decided to leave her or I'm sure that bitch would be joining in on the lynch mob too. Shit. What a mess. Maybe if Bella wakes soon enough we could make a run for it. Just head out into parts unknown and live the nomad life. God that sounds good right about now.

I get up and look for Bella's bag to see if it's still packed. It is, so I toss it over by the door. I go into the closet and grab a duffel bag for myself and begin shoving all of my comfort clothes into it. These are all of the clothes that were never on the Alice approved list. Wish I could see the bitch right now. I'd shove these loafers so far down her throat she'd be shittin' tassels for a week. That thought gives me a chuckle but not enough to lighten my mood. I have to be ready to get out of here the minute Bella is able. Hell, I might just pick her up and take her just the way she is right now. It's not like she's too heavy for me. The more I think about our situation the more frantic I become and I just need to get us out of here to a safe place. I feel it in my bones.

Just then I hear Pete enter the room but I don't pause in my packing. "Major? What are you thinking? You can't just up and leave!" I turn and look at him. "Like hell I can't. You're welcome to join us Pete, but I'm leaving with B the minute I finish grabbing my stuff." He looks a bit incredulous. "They'll track you Major, and they won't stop looking 'till they find ya! The Romanians have Alistair with them and he's the best tracker out there. Even better than Demetri. They'll find you in two days, tops." My shoulders slump and I drop the bag I'm holding. I turn to my brother. "What do I do Pete? I have never felt so desperate and cornered in my life! Not even when I was with Maria!" He walks toward me and places both hands on my shoulders. "I just got off the phone with Marcus. He's on his way with most of the guard. They're coming to get both you and Bella Major. You'll be safe with him." I look into his eyes that are showing me nothing but sincerity. "Will they make it here before the Cullen's?" He looks off to the side and blows out a breath. "I don't know Major, but we'll just have to stall them if the Cullen's get here first." Then he turns back to me and grins. "Bella can help with that. She's not gonna be a typical wild newborn Major, but I'm sure once we explain the situation to her that she could put on one hell of a show for the Cullen's if need be. Can't exactly travel with a crazed newborn, now can we?" I smiled a little. "No I reckon we can't."

Bella woke two hours later, calm as could be. She took one look at me and crushed me into a hug, just about literally. "Whoa Darlin', you're pretty strong now remember?" She backed off radiating embarrassment. "Oh god, I'm sorry Jay! Are you okay?" I took her into my arms again. "Yeah baby, I'm fine, although we could call it even for that elbow to the ribs you owe me?" I gave her a grin and a hopeful look. She laughed. "Not a chance Jay, but I'll pay ya back when you least expect it."

Pete walked into the room right about then and I spun her around behind me and growled at him. He stopped in his tracks and held up his hands. Bella was rubbing my shoulder and I relaxed as reason returned. "God, sorry Pete. Not gonna lie, this is a bit weird and is gonna take some getting used to." Bella walked around to stand beside me. "What's going on? What have I missed?" She look from me to Pete. I took a big breath and decided that she needs to know everything. I didn't want to start out our relationship with keeping stuff from her. I sat on the bed with her and Pete took the chair. "Bella, while you were out Pete told me some stuff. You see, his gift is a bit obscure. He doesn't even like to call it a gift. He just says that information comes to him whenever it will and it's always right. I have never known him to be wrong. If his 'knower' as he calls it says something, you can put money on it. Well B, he told me that you are my true mate." She gasped and I looked over at her. Then she got the biggest grin on her face I had ever seen and she grabbed me into a hug. "Oh Jay, this is the best news honey!" She backed off and held my face in her hands. "I love you Jasper Whitlock." And then I felt the purest, most powerful wave of love I had ever felt flood through me. It almost took my breath away. I gasped and clutched my chest over where my dead heart lay. She then got a scared look on her face. "Jasper?! Baby what's wrong? Jasper?" Pete stepped into the conversation then and I'm glad he did because I was still too overwhelmed to speak. "Nothing is wrong with him B, he's just overcome with emotion. Maybe if you could turn it down a notch or two it would help." She looked back at me with concentration on her face and I felt the emotion scale back. I sagged a bit, and then looked back at her and grinned. "Bella Swan, I love you too baby, more than anything in this world." I pulled her into my lap and we enjoyed just feeling each other for a few minutes. That is until Pete got impatient.

'As happy as I am for you two, B there's still a lot that you need to know." So I put her back on the bed beside me and we both looked over to him. He sighed and continued. "While it's true that you are true mates, you are also something even more rare in the vampire world due to the fact that Jasper sired you; you are bonded true mates. You are only the third set of bonded true mates known of in the recorded vampire history. But you also have a third party to your bond for some reason, only the fates know why. That third party to your bond is a paternal bond; a father for you both." To this I started growling lowly. Bella looked at me with wonder in her eyes. I could tell already that she liked the idea of a father. "Pete, you're saying that the fates provided us with a father?" Pete glanced at me and then answered her. "Yeah Bella. Y'all have a new Daddy and he's on his way to pick you both up and take you to your new home." She looked over to me as I studied my hands in my lap. "You don't seem too happy about this Jay." She lifted my chin. "Why not honey?" I shrugged one shoulder and looked back down. "I a'int needed a Daddy since before I joined the army at sixteen, and I don't need one now." I could see her look up at Pete with concern in her eyes and he just shrugged a bit and shook his head at her, so she let it drop for now. I could tell though that we would be discussing my attitude about the subject later.

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay, what else Pete? I can tell there's more." He nodded. "There sure is B. The Cullen's decided that it was time to come and collect Jasper. Seems they know he's back on human blood and aren't too happy about it. They don't seem to know anything about you though B, so that's a plus in our favor." I could feel that Bella was starting to seethe with anger and was about to boil over so I took her hands in mine to try and sooth her. "It's okay baby, Pete's got a plan. Just hear him out." She took another cleansing breath and let it out slowly. "Alright Pete, let's hear it." He grinned at her. "Well it seems that the Cullen's are in cahoots with the Romanian coven and they want Jasper for some reason that my knower hasn't clued me in on yet. But it seems that Daddy Carlisle is more than willing to hand him over to them." At this, Bella started growling. I put my arm around her and Pete was quick to reassure her. "It's okay though Bella. It's all taken care of because your new Daddy is on his way remember? And he's not gonna let that happen. He's one of the three kings of the vampire world and he hates the Romanians because they killed his mate a thousand years ago. Only thing is, we're not sure whether he's gonna be able to get here before the Cullen's do or not since he's coming all the way from Italy. If the Cullen's get here first, we're gonna need you to put on the crazed newborn vampire show so that we have an excuse to delay our departure. It would be especially good if you could attack any time someone tries to approach Jasper, that way they can't separate you two. You see, Carlisle now sees an advantage for his coven if he hands Jasper over to the Romanians so I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to separate you."

Bella and I were both growling now. "I'm pretty sure that now that you're a vampire, Eddie boy will want you back too." I jumped up and began pacing. I literally felt my eyes go black. The venom started to flow so much that I was having to swallow it back every few minutes. I hadn't felt like this since the southern wars. I looked over at Pete and he was out of the chair on his knees with his head bowed. "Bella, you're gonna have to bring him down from this. I can't do it at this point. He'll tear me apart." I could hear my brother talking, and I registered and understood what he said, but there was no way I was gonna let anyone touch Bella or me. I knew this wasn't a good state to be in right now, but there was just no way to stop myself. I was too far gone to my instincts. I had to protect against all threats. I had to be ready. Bella stood up and I grabbed her and spun her around behind me and away from Pete. She pressed herself against my back and I began to feel more secure and relaxed. She started rubbing her hands and face against me and I began to purr, even though I kept my eyes on the other male in the room. Then she began to speak. "Jasper? Honey, come back to me. Can you do that for me? Jay? That's your brother there on the floor. He's not a threat honey. Come on Jay, I want to go sit back on the bed with you. Can you hold me while we sit on the bed?" Slowly I felt myself relax and I turned to her and picked her up and sat on the bed with her in my lap. She snuggled against me and I began to purr again. "Jay, can Pete get up now honey?" I nodded. I was too busy burying my face in her hair to give a verbal answer. She laughed. "Pete, maybe you should give us some time alone together and then when he's more secure, I need to go hunt. We'll be back with you after that, okay?" He got up and walked to the door. "Sure thing Bella." He chuckled. "I never thought that out of the two of you right now that the newborn would be the more rational one." And he left, all the while shaking his head.

After we sat there for a while with me scenting her hair and neck, we decided that it was time for her to hunt. "First thing's first Bella. What diet do you want to follow?" She turned and looked up at me. I want to hunt with you Jay, so I'll have the human scumbag special." I smiled. "Alright then, Seattle here we come. Now when we get close B, I want you to hold your breath so that you don't jump on the first human you smell." She nodded and we took off. We quickly found the bad section of town and hopped up on a roof to wait. It didn't take long until there was a potential rapist on the menu. I had her wait on the roof while I freed the woman and made sure the coast was clear. I then waved Bella down and let her at him. I was proud of her. She wasn't as messy or out of control as I thought she would be, but then this is Bella we're talking about. She never does what you would expect. I took a little longer for my meal but eventually we found a guy murdering another guy in an alley three blocks away from where we were waiting. Turns out we got a bonus because we weren't able to save the victim. Waste not want not I always say. So sated and happy from a successful hunt we headed back to the house in Forks.

As we approached the house, I could feel the tension and I knew that the lords of the moral high road had arrived. I waved Bella to a stop. "Baby, I'm pretty sure the Cullen's have arrived. I can feel the tension. It's thick." She nodded "I guess It's show time then huh?" I would have chuckled, but I just couldn't find anything about this situation humorous. I took her into my arms. "Yeah, I guess it is. Never thought I would say this but I sure hope Marcus shows up soon." She rubbed her hands up and down my back. "It will all be okay honey. You'll see." I sighed and rested my head on her shoulder. "Every instinct I have is telling me to grab you and run from here. There are too many males in there, one of them unmated, and I know he wants you. You're gonna have to help me keep it together B." She stepped back and looked into my eyes. "I love you Jasper. Only you. I'm yours and you're mine. We just have to stick together at all times and not let them separate us. We only have to hold out until Marcus gets here, and then we can leave to our new home where we'll be safe and protected. Just keep that in mind, okay?" I took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay baby, let's do this. We turned and headed the rest of the way into the house.

The door opened as we climbed the porch steps and there stood Carlisle Cullen. His eye's doubled in size when he saw me. "Bella!" And then the man actually spluttered a bit before he found his words again. "How did you come to be here? And as a vampire no less! Why didn't Alice see this?" I could have answered his questions but I was supposed to be a crazed newborn so I ducked behind Jasper and began growling loudly while clutching his shirt. Jasper wrapped one arm around me and began purring to sooth me. Then he spoke to Carlisle. "What are you doing here Carlisle? I wasn't expecting you." Carlisle glanced between me and Jasper. "Yes I can see that. Between a newborn Bella and your red eyes, it's obvious you weren't expecting me." I felt Jay stiffen under the scrutiny, and raised the volume of my growling. Carlisle stepped back from the doorway gesturing inside. "Won't you come in so we may sit and discuss this?" Jasper began to move forward but I refused to move while the other male was standing at the door. "Perhaps you should move into the house so that my mate feels less threatened at the door Carlisle." Once again Carlisle's eyes widened. "Mate?!" Jasper just narrowed his eyes and gestured at the door. Carlisle gave a contrite "Yes, of course" and made his way back into the house.

Jasper and I made our way through the entry way and into the living room, me clinging close to his back the entire way. Once we stopped at the living room entrance, I peeked around Jasper to see who all was present. Edward and Emmett were seated on the couch, Peter was in an armchair by the window, and Carlisle was standing by the fireplace. Edward jumped up and faced us and I began growling loudly again. Jasper just rubbed my hip and purred but kept his black eyes glued to Edward. Oh god, this was not a good situation. I could feel the anger spiking and I wasn't an empath! Pete stepped in thank god. "Eddie boy, you might want to sit down and make yourself look less threatening but only if you care about keeping all your limbs attached." He shrugged and grinned. I was so gonna kick his ass when this is all over. He's enjoying this way too much. Edward not only kept standing there but he began growling. Aw shit. Jaspers Purr went to a menacing deep growl and he began to crouch. Oh god, what do I do now. I glanced over at Pete who now had a deep frown on his face. No help there. So I did the only thing I could do. I wrapped my arms around Jay's torso and began to whine. I had no idea how I knew to do that or that I could even make those kinds of noises, but there you have it and it worked.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was picked up and whisked into our bedroom where I was deposited in the furthest corner while Jay piled every piece of furniture available against the door. He then approached me and began checking me over for what I would guess was injuries. Goodness! I had no idea that vampire instincts were so primal, and Jasper was running on pure instincts right now. He wasn't speaking at all. I didn't like that. I wanted him to interact with me. I began rubbing my face against his neck and he began to purr. Huh. I guess he liked that, so I then began to rub more of my body over his. It was then I found myself pinned to the floor with Jasper on top of me making a noise somewhere between a growl and a purr. Didn't he like what I did? I whined. He froze and then began running his hands over me again and licking and sucking on my sire mark. Oh god that felt good. I began to purr and I felt my legs fall open. Jasper nestled himself between them and began rocking while letting some of his weight press down on me. He continued his attention on my sire mark and one of his hands found my breast where his thumb began to rub the nipple while his fingers squeezed just the right amount. Now I was panting. I wanted him deep within me. Like now! I began to thrust up to meet his strokes against my center. It wasn't enough! I need him inside me now! This was more than any sexual desire I had ever had before. This was raw, primal need. I whimpered and rubbed myself up against him again. Not enough! I reached down and ripped the pants and panties I was wearing off in one go. I kicked off my shoes as I flipped myself over underneath him. I got up on hands and knees and presented myself to him, keening all the while. Somewhere in the back of my mind this was a real what-the-fuck moment but right now, I didn't much care. I needed him to fill me and claim me right now! I heard tearing sounds as he shredded his clothes and the next I felt was pain mixed with sweet relief as he grabbed my hips and plunged himself fully home within me. Oh god it felt so good as he seated himself within me. I had never felt so complete. And then he began to move, sliding almost all the way out and slamming back in. I was so wet for him and he felt so wonderful and silky and hard. My walls began to flutter and I felt something like a coil tightening deep within my center. He quickened his pace and I began to wail. The coil within me burst spreading outwards and my walls clutched onto him in rhythmic waves milking his orgasm from him and he jerked against me as I was filled with his essence. He pulled me up against his chest and bit down on my neck opposite my sire mark and growled out one word: Mine. I collapsed in his arms and he laid me down gently on the rug. He continued to lick at my new mark. I closed my eyes and began to purr again. Good god is this what sex is all about? No wonder it's such a big deal the world over! I can't regret not doing this before Jay though. I'm so glad that he was my first, and that he will be my only. I curl up on my side and nuzzle into his chest listening to the comforting rumble of his purr.

* * *

Confusion and anger battled for dominance downstairs in the Cullen living room. Carlisle was currently on the phone with Alice trying to find out why she didn't see this and what could possibly be next. Edward was pacing the length of the room, growling and muttering to himself about Jasper stealing his mate. Emmett still sat on the couch with a bewildered look on his face, wondering what just happened and Pete still sat in the arm chair by the window, taking it all in with an air of cautious amusement.

Everyone froze like statues though when the loud growls and keening wails echoed through the house from upstairs. The first one to move again was Edward and he shot toward the stairs. Pete had anticipated this though so he was able to grab him and pin him down in time. He looked over at Emmett. "A little help with your snot nosed brother would be nice." Emmett shook himself out of his stupor. "Oh sure, sorry man." He walked over and picked Edward up by his arms and sat him on the couch. "You better stay down here Bro. Jasper will decimate you if you go up there right now. It sounds like he's claiming his mate right now. You don't ever want to get in the middle of that."

Edward bristled. "She's my mate! She was supposed to stay human! It was my decision!" Pete just shook his head. "You know Edward, I was always told that you were pretty smart. Obviously that doesn't apply to your knowledge of the vampire world. If Bella had been your mate, you would not have been able to leave her behind and you would have turned her without question. Don't believe me? Ask your sire over there." Pete gestured toward Carlisle with his head.

"Is that true Carlisle, what Peter just said about mates?" Carlisle placed both hands on his hips with his head hanging down. "Yes Edward, it's true." He looked up. "I probably should have told you, but since you left her voluntarily, I didn't see the need." Edward deflated. "So I have no coven claim on her?" Pete scoffed. "Not a chance in hell Eddie boy." Edward scowled. "Don't call me that! And she was mine, I saw her first, had first contact! She loves me!" Pete cocked an ear toward the upstairs with a huge grin on his face. "Yeah, it sounds like she really loves you Eddie boy. Oh wait, that's not you she's keening and wailing for up there is it? My mistake." Edward growled and tried to launch himself at Pete but Emmett caught him.

Pete sighed. "All good fun aside Carlisle, why are you all here? You can see that Jasper is fine and tending to his newborn mate. All's well in Forks. You can depart in peace. We'll close up the house when it's safe to move Bella, and we thank you for your hospitality." Carlisle slowly shook his head. "Things aren't quite so simple I'm afraid. You see Jasper is violating coven rules and the treaty we have with the local shifters by drinking from humans. I cannot let it continue." Pete stared him down for a minute. "Alright then, we'll clear out post haste. Jasper's already got a place in mind. We'll head out for it as soon as we're packed." Carlisle was once again shaking his head in the negative. "I am Jasper's coven leader and we fully intend to take him home with us where we will bring him back under control once again. Alice needs her mate. This is not a new situation to us Peter. We have been dealing with Jasper's appetites for the past sixty years. We will take him home where he belongs with his mate and get him back on the animal diet and things will settle down once again, until the next time." Pete couldn't believe the garbage that was coming out of this man's mouth! "Alice is not the Majors mate Carlisle. Were you not a witness to his interaction with Bella earlier? They are true mates! You cannot think to try to separate them. It would be at your peril, let me tell you."

Pete had never prayed so hard for anyone's timely arrival as he was doing now for Marcus'. "From the sound of things upstairs, he has also marked Bella with the mating mark. Did he ever do that with Alice?" "No he did not because Alice would not allow it. She said it would not go well with certain fashions that she likes to wear." Peter was now smirking at Carlisle. "Now come on Carlisle, you've lived with the Volturi for a time and studied vampire behavior. Does that sound right to you? Is that really how mates behave with each other?" Pete knew that Carlisle knew better. He knew the man was dreaming up excuses. Pete threw up his hands when Carlisle went to speak again. "Stop Carlisle. Just stop. How gullible or ignorant do you think I am anyway? Bottom line is that Alice is not now, nor was she ever, Jasper's mate. Jasper is not a member of your coven as you abandoned him two years ago by unanimous vote. He will not be going anywhere with you today or anytime in the future, nor will Bella so get the idea out of your head before it even takes root. You solve your coven obligations and associations yourself without doing so on Jasper's back."

Carlisle's eye's widened and his face paled a bit if that was possible. "Yeah you didn't think that anyone would know about your little plan to hand over Jasper to the Romanians in exchange for immunity from the planned war did you? Thought to come out smelling like roses with both the Romanians and the Volturi did ya?" Pete gave an evil chuckle. "Yeah, not gonna happen on my watch Carlisle." Pete could tell that Carlisle's mind was racing, trying desperately to find a way out of the situation that he now found himself in. He caught the tale tell glance that Carlisle sent to Edward and knew that they were having a silent conversation. He knew he could take all three of the guys in the room, but he'd rather not have to do it by himself. Time to try and diffuse the situation before someone gets the bright idea to attack.

"Carlisle, you are aware that I was trained by the Major, right? You might not want to go that route. Put it this way, you three leave here today, just the way you came. No harm, no foul. But you decide to fight, and things will get ugly very quickly. Ripping, tearing, purple smoke type of ugly. And I can guarantee a personal demonstration as to just how the Major and I got all those scars and still stand here today." Carlisle narrowed his eyes. "Are you threatening me?" Pete let a grin stretch his face. "Nah, I'm just stating facts and making promises."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just a quick note for clarification here. The title "Daddy" in this story is not meant in a babyish sort of way. Jasper is from the south and in the south it is (or at least was) common for grown kids to call their parents Momma and Daddy. That's how it's meant to be in the context of this story. Thanks for reading! Oh, they're still not mine. They belong to S. Meyer.

* * *

Everyone's attention was caught by the sound of vehicles entering the Cullen driveway. Carlisle turned to Peter. "Are you expecting company?" Pete's smile was huge when he answered. "It just so happens that I am Carlisle. I'm sure you'll be happy to see him too since he's an old friend of yours." Carlisle looked perplexed. "Really? Who is it?" Pete shook his head. "I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for you Carlisle. That's half the fun of receiving guests isn't it?" Carlisle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while muttering "Not really. I think I've had all the surprises I can take on this little excursion." Pete chuckled while making his way to the stairs. "Why don't you head out front to receive our guests while I go up and get Jasper and Bella? I'm sure you and our guest will have some catching up to do." With that, Pete disappeared up the stairs.

Carlisle was sure that his venom was freezing solid in his veins as he watched Marcus Volturi and half of the Volturi guard exit the three black SUV's in his driveway. He was sure that the only saving grace in this situation was the fact that Aro was not among them. With his talent, one touch to Carlisle's hand and he would be sunk. It would be a disaster for the Volturi to learn of his collusion with the Romanians. It was bad enough that Peter was somehow aware of it. He still was unsure of how to take care of that problem. Right now though, he was just hoping to survive the day, and get home to his family where he would hopefully be able to salvage the situation and protect his coven. He was hoping to speak to Bella privately. She had always been receptive to him. Perhaps he could convince her to rejoin the family thus bringing Jasper along with her. He was sure he could separate them once they were away from Peter Whitlock's influence.

He resurfaced from his musings when Marcus approached. "Marcus, how good it is to see you again. To what do we owe the honor of your visit?" Marcus gave a curt nod and shook his hand. "I have come to collect my son and daughter Carlisle, and bring them home." The confusion was plain on Carlisle's face as he asked "Son and daughter? I was unaware that you had children old friend. Do I know them?" Marcus eyed Carlisle knowingly. Then he smirked. "Perhaps we should take our discussion inside?" Carlisle was embarrassed to be called out on his manners. "Of course old friend. How rude of me! Please accept my apologies and welcome to our home." He stepped aside and gestured to the open entryway while Marcus, Jane and Demetri filed through. The rest of the guard stationed themselves around the outside of the house.

Once in the living room Marcus took a seat in the armchair that Peter had previously occupied while Jane and Demetri stationed themselves on either side of him. Carlisle seated himself across from him, while Edward and Emmett remained on the couch. Carlisle made the introductions. "Marcus, these are my sons Edward and Emmett, sons this is Marcus one of the three rulers of the Volturi and with him are Jane and Demetri of the Volturi Guard. Edward and Emmett both stood and bowed to Marcus and then reseated themselves. It was at this time that they all heard footsteps descending the stairs and Pete, Jasper and Bella entered the room. Bella was still mostly hidden behind Jasper, but when she saw Marcus she ran straight to him. He stood and caught her in his arms, holding her head to his wide chest and kissing the top of her head. She stepped back to look into his face and whispered "I'm so glad you're here Papa." And then she laid her head back on his chest.

Jasper still stood across the room with his head down and his hands fisted at his sides. He wasn't sure what to think or how to feel about the situation. He felt drawn to Marcus. Inside him was a yearning to take comfort, love and protection from the man but he was at war against himself. He didn't need a father! His human father had been abusive and strict and had never shown affection. That's one of the main reasons he had lied about his age and joined the army. Anything was better than the daily beatings. And now he was all grown up. He didn't need this. He would tolerate the situation for Bella because she already loved the man, but that was it.

Bella turned in Marcus embrace to look at her mate. She could feel the conflict within him, both the yearning and the resistance. She had yet to speak to Jasper about the situation, but she knew there were issues from Jasper's past causing the conflict. She wanted to share their father with her mate desperately. She knew that the love and comfort they would receive could be wonderful, but at this point she almost felt as though she was betraying Jasper by basking in the love of their soul father. She reached out one hand to him. "Jasper?" Jasper looked up at her and slowly made his way to them. Marcus laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hello my son." Jasper ducked his head back down. "Hello sir." Marcus knew that now was not the time to push Jasper. They would have all the time in the world once they were home in Volterra. He was sure that he could break through Jasper's barriers and that their relationship would be as close if not closer than that he shared with Bella.

Marcus took his seat once again pulling Bella into his lap and stroking her hair. Demetri stepped behind Marcus leaving the position at Marcus' right hand open for Jasper; the traditional placement of a son and heir. Jasper recognized the gesture and took his place with his hands crossed at the small of his back and his head held high. Marcus looked upon him with pride. This was his worthy son. It was at this point that Marcus broke the stunned silence of the room. "Carlisle, I would like to introduce you to my son and daughter, Prince and Princess of Volterra, Jasper and Isabella Volturi."

Carlisle was sure he was hallucinating. Jasper and Bella? Marcus' Son and Daughter? How could this be? They didn't even know each other! "Forgive me for questioning you old friend, but how could this be?" Marcus studied Carlisle for a moment. "You lived with us in Volterra for a time Carlisle. You studied our histories did you not?" Carlisle nodded. "Then I am sure that you are aware of soul bonds, and all of the different types of soul bonds that exist?" Again Carlisle nodded. "There is your answer Carlisle. The Fates have decided to gift me with a Son and Daughter of my soul. It is deeper and more binding than biological or adoptive ties could ever be. I loved them the minute the bond was created which was when my Son sired his bond mate."

Marcus kissed the top of Bella's head and set her on her feet beside Jasper. "We have a long flight ahead of us my son. Are you packed and ready for your journey?" Jasper gave a short nod. "Yes Sir." "Very well. Gather your things and we shall make our way to the vehicles. Carlisle, we thank you for your hospitality." He turned to Peter. "Will you be joining us Peter?" Pete shook his head. "No sir Marcus. I need to get home to my mate." Marcus nodded. "Well I thank you for your friendship and assistance the past few days Peter. Please feel free to visit Volterra whenever you like. I am sure that Jasper would enjoy having you there." Peter shook Marcus' hand. "It has been my pleasure sir and I look forward to visiting with you in the future."

Pete then joined Jasper and Bella out at the vehicles. He clapped Jasper on the shoulder and then gave him a one armed hug. "Cut the old man some slack eh Major?" He turned to Bella and hugged her. Whispering in her ear he said "Take care of my brother little one. He's gonna have a bit of a rocky start there in Volterra but it will get better, I promise." She stepped back with a smile. "Thanks for everything Pete. I hope to see you again soon and I would love to meet Charlotte." He grinned. "Oh she loves Italy. I'm sure she's gonna drag my ass there the first chance she gets!" He laughed. "But first, you two need to get settled in to your new home and we'd just be a distraction. We'll wait until the time is right." He winked and walked over to where he had parked his motorcycle. Hopping on he started it up and with a wave, took off.

Carlisle walked Marcus out to their vehicles. He was in a quandary, but there was nothing he could do. Jasper was slipping right through his fingers. He never should have abandoned him two years ago. Why had he listened to Alice? Sure, keeping constant watch over Jasper had been wearisome to the whole family, but they would have been able to hand him over to the Romanians with no problem, but now….He sighed. He would just have to figure another way out of this mess. Hopefully without having to commit his family to a side in this upcoming war.

He turned to Marcus. "Well Marcus, I congratulate you on your new Son and Daughter and wish you the best. You're going to need it with Jasper. He was always very difficult to keep in control." Marcus' eyes hardened. "I know my son at a soul deep level Carlisle and no finer son is there to be found. We shall be just fine. I am proud to be his father. Thank you for your concern. Good day to you." With that, the Volturi loaded into the vehicles and sped away.

Carlisle was still standing stunned in the driveway when Emmett and Edward approached him. "Carlisle, what just happened? What was this whole trip about anyway? I mean, Edward here might be clued in because of his gift, but you pretty much left me in the dark. I thought we were coming to bring Jasper back into the family, but from what I heard today, it's far more complicated than that! I mean, what's all this talk about the Romanians? You were gonna hand Jasper over to them?!" Emmett scrubbed his face with both hands and blew out a breath. "How could you think of doing that to him? And now we find out that he's Marcus' soul bonded Son and that Bella, who is now a vampire, is his true mate. Ya gotta admit, it's a lot to take in!"

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Would this day ever end? "Yes it is a lot to take in Emmett. I had my reasons for what I was planning and we will address everything in a family meeting when we return to New York. For now, let's just get this house closed up again and head home, shall we?"

Bella was tense. Despite the comforts of the private jet and all of the comfort she could feel from being close to Marcus, she couldn't help but absorb the tension that was pouring from Jasper. He was wound like a spring and it showed in how he sat so straight and still. He wasn't even breathing. She reached over and took his hand and he gave her a little half smile that didn't reach his eyes.

She noticed Demetri looking at them. He shifted a bit in the seat and stretched his hand out to Jasper, "We really weren't formally introduced. I'm Demetri, It's my pleasure to meet you." Jasper shook his hand. "The pleasure's mine." Demetri smiled a genuine smile. "I hear that you are a formidable warrior and commander. I would love the chance to spar with you sometime soon." Jasper nodded. "I would consider it an honor. Your reputation also precedes you." Demetri gave a bow of his head in respect. "I look forward to it.

Will the Princess be learning combat techniques?" Jasper looked over at me with one eyebrow raised in question. I grinned widely. "Oh I would love that! Would you teach me Jay?" He nodded. "Sure baby, but I don't think I could bring myself to spar with you." Demetri laughed and nodded. "I could never spar with Heidi either." He looked at me and explained "She's my mate." I nodded in understanding. Demetri glanced over at Jane. "Perhaps Jane would be willing to help with your training Princess." Jane looked over at me with one eyebrow cocked in interest. "Certainly Princess, and I'm sure Heidi wouldn't mind helping with that too."

Jane shifted in her seat to face me. "You're very controlled for a newborn." I smiled. "Something for which I am very grateful. I was really dreading being out of my mind for at least a year. I really think that Jasper's advice he gave me just before turning me has a lot to do with me being so calm now." I smiled at him and he squeezed my hand a bit. Marcus looked at us. "What advice was that my daughter?" I leaned into his shoulder. "Well just before biting me, he told me to try not to lose myself to the burn. To concentrate on all of my memories, all of the things and people most important to me over and over again and I did. It gave me something to focus on outside of the pain. I woke up remembering everything. There was no confusion, just some disorientation from the heightened senses, but that was all. I wonder if that advice would work with others or if it was just me?" Marcus seemed very intrigued. "We shall have to try that with our next initiate. I believe that Giana is to be turned very soon, especially if Felix has anything to say about it. I am very glad that it worked for you my daughter and very proud of you my son for suggesting it. Very wise advice indeed." He said nodding. Jasper looked down at his lap and murmured "Thank you Daddy." Marcus felt a little thrill of joy at the honorific for it was the first time that Jasper had acknowledged their bond.

The flight to Italy was long; very long indeed and I was getting increasingly thirsty. Hey, I'm still a newborn vampire after all. The burn in my throat was increasing by the minute and it was beginning to affect Jasper. I could tell. His eyes were becoming very dark. So dark that you could hardly tell they were red. I had to wonder what mine looked like. Probably black. By four hours into the flight I was ready to drain the pilot and we still had roughly ten hours to go plus a three hour car ride after that. I was starting to panic.

I noticed Jasper shifting around in his seat restlessly and running his hands through his hair. I couldn't do much for him though because I was in worse shape and my panic just continued to build. At one point Jasper grabbed me out of my seat and held me in his lap. He buried his face in my neck and began to rock slightly. It wasn't helping. I began to keen and struggle in his hold and he held me tighter. It was at that point that Marcus stood. He gestured toward the back of the plane. "Come with me my Son and bring Bella."

We walked down the aisle toward a door at the back. The door opened to a private room that looked similar to a living room with two couches facing each other and arm chairs placed at the sides. We entered and Marcus closed the door and took a seat on one of the couches. He gestured for Jasper to sit beside him. Jasper was radiating curiosity and I'll admit that I was curious too. "Papa, what are we doing back here? Was I making too much noise?" Marcus laughed and took me onto his lap. "No my daughter, but I know that you and Jasper need to feed. That is why I brought you back here for privacy."

Jasper froze. "I don't smell human blood back here or even animal blood so how are we to feed?" Marcus looked at Jasper with affection and amusement. "Just watch my Son. I will feed Bella first." With that, Marcus opened his shirt and made a cut in his chest just above his left pectoral. Rich red blood began to pour from it before he placed his hand at the back of my head and guided my mouth to it. It was like ambrosia. The best thing I had ever tasted and I sucked at the incision like a baby. I couldn't help it. It quenched the flames in my throat instantly, better than even human blood. After a few pulls I was fully sated and he set me aside. "Thank you Papa." He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

He reached for Jasper then and Jasper leaned away. He smiled gently at him. "Come here Son. Your eyes are still black and you need to feed." Jasper shook his head. "No I, I don't. Really! It's it's okay. I I'm okay." He looked down at his lap, still shaking his head, golden curls bouncing around his face. Marcus sighed. "Jasper, you are in pain my Son. Come here." He said with a little more authority. Jasper looked up at him with wide eyes and shook his head again but said nothing. I could feel Jasper's fear and I began to whine lowly. Why couldn't he just obey our Papa? Jasper backed away even further until he was on the floor next to one of the chairs.

Papa tried again. "Jasper, stand up my son and come to me now." Jasper didn't move and I could feel that Papa was becoming impatient. "Son, will you willfully disobey me? Must I punish you so soon? I have not even introduced you to your new home and now I face the prospect of punishing you. Please my Son, do not make me do such a thing." Upon hearing these words, I ran over to Jasper and began nuzzling his neck while whining. I knew Papa wouldn't really hurt him but punishment is what it is and it's never meant to feel good that's for sure. I wasn't sure what kind of punishment Papa had in mind for Jasper, but I didn't want either of us to find out.

Papa approached us then and picked me up. He kissed my forehead and placed me in the chair. "Stay there mia figlia." He then sat back down on the couch. "Jasper, the sooner you submit, the lighter your punishment will be. Right now you have earned five swats from me. Every time you make me ask, you will earn five more. Now, come to me Son." To my great relief Jasper arose and went to Papa with his head hanging down. What concerned me though is that he was projecting not only fear but anger, and lots of it. I knew if I could feel it that our Papa could too. "Thank you Son."

He pulled Jasper down next to him on his left side and made the same cut he had for me, then guided Jasper's mouth to it and Jasper began to feed. After Jasper was finished Papa buttoned his shirt and asked me to go back to the front of the plane and to close the door tightly on the way out. At that point I knew what was about to happen. I threw myself on Papa's lap and began to beg him not to punish Jasper. "Please Papa" I sobbed "Please don't punish him." He began to pet my hair while shushing me. "Be still my daughter. All will be well. I love him and I would never hurt him, but he must obey me just as you must obey me. It is a learning experience and an establishment of rules and boundaries and they must be followed. This is for his well being and I carry it out with a heavy heart. Now go back to the front my daughter and worry not. We will be with you shortly." I nodded, looked at Jasper once more and then left the room, closing the door tightly.

To say that I was dismayed to find myself having to punish my son this soon would be understating things. And over not wanting to feed of all things. Perhaps it was the intimacy of the act that was the problem? Yes, now that I think about it, that had to be the issue. Maybe I should approach this with discussion rather than just physical discipline. "My son, can you explain to me why you did not want to feed?" He stayed silent looking into his lap. "Please look at me Jasper." He looked up at me then, and I could see fear and defiance in his eyes.

"Please explain my son so that I may understand you better. I do not want you to fear me. I love you Jasper. Can you feel it my son?" His eyes softened and he nodded. "Yes sir. But why?" "Why do I love you?" He nodded. I turned to face him. "Because you are the Son of my soul Jasper. For so long I have yearned for a Son, and now you are here." I smiled with the joy I was feeling. "For so long I suffered without my mate, but I always wanted a Son and now the Fates have seen fit to gift me with not only a beautiful Son but also an equally beautiful Daughter. Can you feel my joy Jasper?" He smiled at me and nodded. "Yes sir, I can. It's a wonderful feeling." He said shyly. I laughed. "It is my Son, and I am happy to know that you can feel it and experience it with me." I placed my fingers beneath his chin and tilted his face to look at me. "I want to be your father in every way Jasper." He cast his eyes down and I chucked him under his chin. When he was meeting my eyes again, I asked him "So can you tell me now why you didn't want to feed? Why you would defy and disobey me?" I dropped my hand. He looked down at his lap and shrugged a bit. "It's hard for me to explain. I was afraid I guess…" and he trailed off. "Afraid of what Son? Of me? Or being too close to me?" He shook his head. "I guess I was afraid of being vulnerable." He mumbled into his lap. "Oh my Son, but you don't have to be strong with me. You can be strong with everyone else, but you can be vulnerable with me. I will never betray your trust my sweet Son. I love you and will protect you until the end of this world."

He looked up at me with such hopeful and soulful eyes my heart almost broke. "I've never had a real Daddy. Even my human father beat me and treated me like dirt. Deep inside, I've always wanted a Daddy I could run to and lean on, but it never happened and I learned that I had to rely on myself for everything. I had to be strong and a warrior." He hung his head and his shoulders were shaking. "I thought for a time that Carlisle might come to care for me like he did for Edward and Emmett but I could feel what he felt for me and it was nothing but disgust and mistrust I guess because of my scars and my past. I figured out that if someone like Carlisle couldn't learn to love me that I would never know the love of a father."

I couldn't resist any longer. I had to hold my Son. I reached over and brought him into my lap and wrapped my arms around him. He was weeping and my heart was aching. I held his head to my chest and petted his hair and began rocking him. I concentrated on the love I felt for him and the joy I felt for having him as a Son and soon his weeping ceased and he quieted. I told him over and over how much I loved him and how I would always be there for him. I told him that he is the Son of my soul; a part of me that can never be replaced. I kissed him on top of his head and leaned back to look at him. "Are you ready to rejoin the others?" His eyes widened. "You're not going to punish me? I shook my head. "No my Son. I think I understand why you disobeyed now and I can't punish you for that. But now that you know how much I love you and we understand each other better, know that if you defy or disobey me in the future, I will punish you my precious child. Do you understand?" He nodded. "Yes Daddy." I hugged him tightly and then we stood together and rejoined the others in the front of the plane.

The trip back to New York was a quiet one, the three Cullen's still in a bit of shock over the turn of events. They were not only returning without Jasper, but he was on his way to Volterra with Bella as a Prince and Princess of the Volturi, the Son and Daughter of Marcus. And to think that they still had the Romanians to deal with! It was too much to fathom. What happened to their quiet life? All three had the feeling that peace was something that would elude them for the foreseeable future.

They landed and since they didn't have luggage to deal with, made their way straight to the pick up area where Esme was waiting for them. When she saw them her eyebrows shot up. "Where is Jasper?" Carlisle sighed. "He won't be joining us." He held up a hand to forestall any more questions. "All will be explained at home dear. We'll be having a family meeting." The car ride was just as silent as the journey by plane was and they made it home in record time. Carlisle parked and they all made their way into the house.

"Could everyone make their way into the dining room for a family meeting please." Carlisle called out. Once everyone assembled around the table the meeting began. Rose was the first to break the silence. "What is this all about Carlisle? Where is Jasper? What happened?" Carlisle held up a hand. "I will brief you on everything that has happened and in doing so, it will hopefully answer all of your questions in the process." They all nodded. "Prior to leaving for Forks, I had a phone conversation with Vladimir and Stefen of the Romanian coven. As we speak, they are amassing another army to eventually attack the Volturi." Gasps were heard around the table. "They wanted me to commit our coven to their cause, but I expressed my reluctance to do so. What they really seemed to want, or should I say who they seemed to want is Jasper. They said it's simply because of his fighting abilities, but I got the distinct impression that there was more to it than that. What that might be I can't even fathom a guess. Maybe that will come to light in time. We'll just have to see. In any case, it's a moot point now since Jasper is not with us, nor is he with the Romanians.

When we got to Forks we found Peter Whitlock there at the house by himself. Shortly after our arrival, Jasper showed up with a newborn vampire Bella" At this both Rose and Esme gasped loudly. Obviously Alice hadn't shared any information with them. Rose interjected. "Well at least we don't have to worry that the Volturi will find out we left a human alive with knowledge of our world any more." She shot a glare at Edward. Carlisle cleared his throat. "Yes well, that may be true Rose. We'll have to wait and see." Esme looked at Carlisle with wide eyes. "What do you mean dear? Would they still consider us responsible even though she is now a vampire?" He rubbed his forehead. "Yes, they may my love. We did abandon her there with the knowledge, and she can attest to the fact that we cut off all contact and had no intentions of ever seeing her again. The evidence is very damning. If she and Jasper hadn't chanced upon one another, she probably never would have been turned. And don't ask me how they came to be together. We never did get an explanation to that."

He looked at Edward. "Were you able to glean anything from any of them son?" Edward sat up and cleared his throat. "I was only able to hear thoughts from Peter. Jasper is now as silent to me as Bella is." At this Carlisle's eyebrows rose in interest. "Hm, that's interesting. I wonder if she's shielding him. It would make sense since they're mates." Hearing this, Alice finally made some noise. "What?! What do you mean they're mates? He's mine and I want him back Carlisle!" "Have you had any visions of him Alice?" She slumped in her seat. "Not since the one where he entered the house in Forks. It's blank after that." He nodded. "That pretty much proves my theory that Bella is shielding him. I wonder if she shields all those within close proximity, or just those she is bonded to. Look into Marcus' future please Alice." Her eyes went distant and then she shook her head. "Sorry, I don't get anything." "Alright, try the other two Volturi kings please." "Well, I see them holding court and trials, the normal stuff, although Marcus is still blank." He nodded. "It must be Bella then. She is the bonded true mate to Jasper and also the soul bonded daughter to Marcus. Jasper is also soul bonded to Marcus as his son."

Alice looked livid. Rose scoffed at her. "What is your problem Alice? You didn't waste any time leaving him back in Forks two years ago, and now you're upset?" Alice rounded on her. "It was a punishment! He was waiting for us to come back for him! He was supposed to be there when we went to get him! None of this was supposed to happen like this!" Rose shook her head. "You mean to tell me that you are so wrapped up in your self and your gift that you forget the huge weakness of it? That it's subject to the decisions made by others?" Rose laughed. Carlisle slapped a hand on the table. "Alright, that's enough. What's done is done and we can't very well undo it. This meeting is about our future, and how we go about placating the Romanians and the Volturi at the same time. God help us if such a thing can't be done!"


	6. Chapter 6

After Papa and Jasper rejoined us in the front of the plane, I felt much calmer. Jasper looked at peace and so did Papa. I wonder what happened back there. I really want to know, but I won't push Jasper to talk about it. I know he feels my curiosity and also my relief. Just the thought of him being punished had me tied up in knots. I get the feeling that his childhood wasn't a very good one, and I would hate for him to have to relive any of that.

Instead of dwelling on everything I decide to get a book to read from the shelves along the wall. I grab one for Jay too. I figure since we can't sleep, the next best thing is reading. The time eventually passes and we're descending into Italy. I gotta say I'm pretty excited about seeing it. All of the history! I bet Papa could tell us a lot about the whole country, but we have time for that later. Now we have to focus on getting to the castle. I'm still a newborn and I would hate to slip and drain any innocent people. Speaking of that, we still have to speak to Papa about hunting for criminals. He already told us that we can't hunt in Volterra. I guess we would have to travel to another city. I hope he allows us to do that. I'm not sure Jay and I would be okay with draining the tourists that Heidi brings in.

We land at a private air strip and load into three SUV's that look exactly like the ones we rode in from Forks. The ride is supposed to take three hours but we make it in two. We enter the castle through the underground parking garage. I didn't get to see much of the castle because we drove around the back, but I'm sure I'll see it later. I'm not tired like I would be if I was still human, but I'm weary from traveling. I just want to get somewhere and curl up with Jay for a while.

We get into the residential wing of the castle and Papa turns to us. "Jane will show you to your rooms. I ask that you change into the clothes you will find there so that you may be formally presented to your Uncles and the rest of the guard." Jay and I both nod and Jay says "Yes sir." We turn and follow Jane down a couple of halls to a set of double doors. She opens them and my breath catches. It's beautiful. There's a sitting room with massive book shelves along one wall and a massive fireplace. Through another set of double doors is the bedroom with a huge king sized bed and an attached bath room. Huh. I shrug. A toilet? Why? I chuckle and Jay hears me. He comes to see what's funny. "What's got you laughing baby?" I just point at the toilet and look at him with my eyebrows raised. He shrugs. "Who knows baby? Maybe they have a question box in the lobby. You can slip it in there." He says with a smirk. "Yeah, I think I will. I'd love to be in on that meeting. Wonder how often that question comes up?" He raises his eyebrows and says "Maybe we should get changed?" I laugh. "Yeah I guess we should."

We walk back towards the bed and find our clothes laid out. I sigh and my shoulders slump. "I was afraid of this" Jasper looks over at me. "Afraid of what B?" I hold it up. "It's a dress." He had the gall to laugh at me. I frown. "It's not funny." He manages to stifle it down to a smirk. "Well I would offer to trade but I don't think this suit would fit you." He gestures to a gorgeous dark gray suit laid out for him. "Oh, I can't wait to see that on you Jay. Hurry up and put it on!" He smirks and grabs me into his arms, nuzzling my neck over my mating mark. "I would hope that you would rather see me out of it." I shiver. "God Jay don't start anything right now. We don't have time."

I turn in his arms and catch his lips in a kiss. He groans as I suck on his bottom lip. "I'm not gonna be able to fit into those pants for a while if you don't stop now Bella." And he grinds his hardness into my center to prove it. "Jasper, please…." "Please what baby?" I hop up and wrap my legs around his waist and start rocking against him. His hands move around behind me , squeezing my ass and pulling me closer while he rocks into my center. It feels so good but it's not enough. Just then we hear a knock at the outer door.

I groan. "Not now." Jay is busy sucking on my neck. I call out. "Who is it?" "It's Jane Princess. Master Marcus sent me to retrieve you and the Prince for your introductions." I slide back down onto the floor. "Shit Jay, we have to hurry! They're ready for us!" I run out into the sitting room and open the door for Jane. "Please come in Jane. We'll just be a minute." I manage to get dressed and quickly put my hair up in five minutes. Jasper is waiting out with Jane by the time I'm done and of course he looks magnificent. Jane hands us each a black cloak and we put them on.

She leads us out and down some stairs. God I don't think I'll ever find my way through this place! We finally reach the throne room and Jane leads us to stand right in front of Aro in the center. She continues over to her brother Alec who is standing behind Caius. Papa approaches us to make the introductions. "Aro and Caius my brothers I would like you to meet my Son, Prince Jasper and My Daughter, Princess Isabella. My children, these are your Uncles Aro and Caius. We both bowed our heads to them and they held our shoulders and kissed both cheeks.

Aro looked at Marcus with wide eyes. "I cannot read them Marcus. I see nothing. I wonder if they are immune to other gifts? Alec?" "Yes Master Aro?" "Please try your gift on the Prince and Princess." At this Jasper began to growl and pulled me behind him. Papa approached him to try and calm him and he growled louder and backed away. "Jasper my son, come to me. No one here will hurt you. You're safe."

I glanced at Jaspers eyes and they were black. I started rubbing his back. "Jay, it's okay honey. We're safe. No one will hurt us. Listen to Papa." He shook his head and continued to growl. Papa tried again to get closer and Jasper turned on him and went into a crouch. Papa got a stern look on his face. "Jasper son, stop this now!" I began to whine. Jasper decided he had had enough and attacked the closest person which was Papa. I screamed and Uncle Caius grabbed me and took me to his throne where he sat with me in his lap. He tried to sooth me by telling me that all would be well and that my Papa wouldn't hurt Jasper. But they were fighting. I saw Jasper sink his teeth into Papa's arm. By this time, Papa looked very angry and he flipped Jasper over and pinned him face down on the floor. I could see Papa talking lowly to Jasper and he began petting Jaspers hair with his free hand. Eventually I saw Jasper relax and when Papa spoke to him next, he nodded. Papa then got up and picked Jasper up. Jasper just stood with his head hanging down. Papa looked over at me and held out his hand. I got up and went to him. He walked us back to our rooms, all the while holding Jaspers arm. I was afraid for Jasper. Surely Papa would punish him for this. Papa told me to stay in the sitting room while he went into the bedroom with Jasper. Once again I found myself waiting and wondering.

I sighed to myself as I walked my children back to their rooms. What a different evening than the one I had imagined! I never thought I would have to fight my son this night. I could understand his upset at the perceived threat, but to attack me! I have to do something about this. I had Isabella stay in the sitting room while I took Jasper into the bedroom. I sat him on the bed and stood in front of him. His head was hanging down.

"My son, what happened?" "I don't know sir. I just knew there was a threat to my mate and I reacted." I sighed. "You attacked me Son. Do you see me as a threat?" Jasper shrugged. "I see everyone as a threat." My eyes widened. He sounded angry and I could feel anger radiating from him. "Son look at me please." He looked up and his eyes were still black. "Why are you so angry son?" He looked away from me. "Because I just want to live my life with my mate and I don't want to have to deal with all of the shit that's happened lately!" By the time he finished the sentence he was yelling and his fists were clenched. I stood my ground. "Calm yourself Son, now." He looked me in the eye and growled out "I am calm." My eyebrows shot up. "You are not calm son, but I will calm you if I have to. He growled and shot up off the bed and began pacing.

"I just want a quiet life! I'm sick of all the shit with the Cullen's and the Romanians and coming here! I didn't ask for any of this shit and I'm tired of it!" The mention of the Romanian bastards got my attention. "Son, what about the Romanians?" He spun around to face me. "Carlisle was gonna hand me over to them because they wanted me for their new army they're raising against you. That's the only reason he came back to Forks. He was gonna trade me for immunity for his family."

The last part was snarled out. "Son calm yourself and talk to me." He spun around and growled out "No! I will not!" and began destroying an antique dresser. I pounced on him faster than he expected and pinned him to the floor face down. He struggled and yelled "Get off me! Let me go!" I was beginning to get angry but I knew that I had to stay calm because my anger would just fuel his and he was already projecting anger in waves. I reached up with my free hand and began petting his hair just like I had done in the throne room. "Jasper my son, I love you. Can you concentrate and feel it son?" He continued to growl and struggle. "Let me go now!" "I will not until you are calm son. Shhh now, calm, shhh. Calm yourself and I will let you up. Shhh." His shoulders began to shake with sobs and I felt his frustration. He went limp and began to sob in earnest.

I got up and pulled him up with me and embraced him. I held his head to my chest. "My son, tell me how I can help you please." He shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know." He sagged. "I'm just so tired of fighting. I've had to fight my whole life, human and vampire and I don't wanna fight anymore Daddy. I just wanna be at peace, if only for a little while." My heart ached for my son. I could feel his pain and weariness. I backed him away from my chest and held his face in my hands. "You shall have peace here my son. I will see to it. You shall fight only if and when you choose to. Meanwhile, you also must control yourself. You must trust me son. When I am near, you must submit control to me and I will take care of you and Bella, but you must trust me before I can do that.

How can I establish trust with you son?" "I don't know Daddy." I nodded. "Alright son. I'll have to think on this some more, but I think we've both had a very long day and have a need of relaxation." I headed for the door but turned to him before leaving. "One more thing son"…..He looked at me. "Don't ever bite me again." He hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry Daddy, please forgive me?" "I already have son. I love you." And I left him alone.

When I left Jaspers room Jane found me as I almost knew she would. "Master Marcus, Master Aro would like you to meet with him in his study at your earliest convenience." I nodded. "Very well Jane, thank you." She bowed and left. I made my way to his office and found that both he and Caius were waiting for me. I entered and took my usual seat by the fireplace. I poured myself a glass of blood from the carafe on the side table and sat back to hear what Aro had to say.

He looked at me with eyebrows raised. "Quite the evening wouldn't you say brother?" I nodded. "Yes it was indeed. I am just thankful that my fighting skills haven't abandoned me. I doubt any of the guard would have been able to pin him." Aro and Caius both nodded. "Yes, that's true Marcus, and with their immunity to my gift, I seriously doubt that Alec and Jane would have any effect on him either. On that note, how do you plan to get your son to submit to you? We both know that's it's a dangerous situation the way things stand." I sighed and downed the rest of the blood in my glass. "I had a discussion with him once I got him calmed down, which was a feat in itself let me tell you. He does not know what it will take for him to trust me enough to submit. He has many issues he carries from his past."

Aro nodded. "Yes I have seen the Major in action in many memories over the years Marcus and he's no less than terrifying at his peak. Meeting him this evening was like looking at an alter personality from the one I've seen in memories. Make no mistake Marcus, he is lethal." I growled. "He is my child Aro and I will not have him looked upon as a feral monster!" Aro held up his hands to placate me. "I am aware of your soul bond Marcus and I respect it. I would never do anything to damage our family. You know this." I nodded.

He continued. "However, you must earn his trust so that he submits willingly or establish your dominance another way, but it must be done. Do you agree brother?" I sighed and nodded. I was afraid that it would come to this. I was almost certain that I would have to reestablish his sire mark which would essentially make me his sire. It is a painful process. Almost as painful as turning except it doesn't last as long. Only about a day. Twenty four hours . And the aftermath would probably be devastating. His spirit would be bruised heavily at the very least, but he would then obey and submit to me without question just as though I had sired him as a newborn.

The only saving grace is that I knew he had a strong fighting spirit. That is the only thing that allowed him to fight and kill Maria his original sire. But as long as I treat his new sire bond with loving care and a firm but fair hand, there wouldn't be a problem. It's just getting him past the despair that reestablishing the sire mark will cause him. I look at my brothers. "The sire mark will have to be reestablished." Both Aro and Caius nod and Aro says "It is for his safety and well being as well as ours brother." I sigh and agree. "Yes it is. I shall do it tomorrow. There is no use in waiting."

Caius leaned forward to look at me. "Will you discuss it with him beforehand?" I look at him gravely. " I will not. He would never willingly submit to it. He fought hard to break the sire bond the first time and would probably run from me if he knew what I was planning. I will have to be quick and concise. He will hate me for a time." Aro nodded. "Just love him brother. He will come around to realize that you did not do it to hurt him or to enslave him but to keep him safe and sane."

I nodded. "Speaking of keeping him safe, he told me a bit of news that I'm sure will interest you both. When I went to Forks to retrieve Jasper and Bella, Carlisle Cullen was there for almost the same reason. He wanted to retrieve Jasper. He had made an agreement with the Romanians to turn him over to them in exchange for immunity for his coven in their upcoming war against us." Both Aro and Caius were growling now. Aro asked "They have an army again?" I shrugged. "I'm not sure. All Jasper heard was that they were amassing an army and wanted him for it."

Aro shivered, probably at the memories playing through his head of Jasper fighting. "They must not have him!" He looked at me with something like fear in his eyes. "You must establish that sire mark on him Marcus. It is imperative for all our sakes. If the Romanians got their hands on him while he is essentially unmarked it would be a disaster. They would wield him like a weapon and make no mistake, he is probably the deadliest vampire I have ever witnessed."


	7. Chapter 7

I entered the bedroom to find Jasper curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. It brought back my memories of finding him in Forks. He was almost in the same state. "Jay? Honey? Talk to me please Jay." He just laid there. He did however open his eyes and look at me. "Jasper, what can I do?" "Just lay with me? Let me hold you?" I smiled. "I can do that." So I lay down next to him and he pulled me close to his chest. "Bella, would you leave from here with me?" I snapped my head up to see his face. "You don't like it here with Papa Jay?" He shrugged his shoulder. "I really don't know yet I guess. We haven't been here long enough for me to tell really." I nodded. "I really think we should give it a chance Jay. I know it'll take some getting used to, but I think we'll like it once we're settled in with a routine. Training should be fun." I grinned widely at the thought of kicking some ass, but then I looked at Jay. He had a shadow of a smile on his face, but his eyes looked tortured. I stroked his cheek. "Jay, if after a couple of weeks you don't like it here and you want to leave, then we'll leave honey. I don't want you to be stuck somewhere you're not happy." He hugged me close to him and whispered "I just want to be free Bella. Just free for once in my life." I kissed him. "Then we'll be free honey. As free as you want to be."

* * *

Vladimir slammed the phone down on the top of his desk shattering it into bits. He couldn't remember being this livid in over a thousand years. The Cullen's, specifically Carlisle, had utterly failed him. Their plans were in ruins. Not only did Carlisle fail to deliver Jasper Whitlock, but he had allowed the Volturi to waltz in and take him right from under their noses. The Volturi now had who he strongly suspected to be the "sword" of the ancient "Sword and Shield" prophecy.

He had been waiting and planning and searching for so long and just when a critical piece was almost within his grasp, it was snatched away by Marcus Volturi no less! He roared out his frustration and threw his desk through the wall. He stood panting, trying desperately to regain control. He turned and sat himself in the lonely desk chair and began to think. Perhaps there was still hope.

He knew that the Volturi did not know of the prophecy as of yet and he wanted it to stay that way. To his knowledge, he possessed the only known copy. He had yet to identify the "shield" and he decided that should be his focus for now since the "sword" was out of his reach. If he could identify and obtain the "shield" he could then work on getting Jasper away from the Volturi while hopefully maintaining their ignorance of the prophecy. Yes, he nodded to himself. All was not lost. He had waited and planned for too long to give up now. He would not fail.

* * *

Morning dawned brightly with the Italian sun streaming through the windows. I left Jasper lying on the bed to go take a shower. I really wanted to move around and see some sights today. I was beginning to feel too closed in within the castle walls. Maybe Jasper would go with me to find the gardens. I think it would do wonders for his mood to be able to get some fresh air and sunshine.

After getting dressed I sat on the bed next to Jasper and ran my fingers through his hair. "Jay, would you go with me to find the gardens? I really feel like getting outside for a while." He sat up and nodded. "Sure Bella. Just let me shower and dress." With that, he disappeared into the bathroom. I sighed. He had been pretty much silent all night, only speaking when I would ask him something. I really wish I could instantly fix what is bothering him, but I know it's not possible. The ghosts that are haunting Jasper right now have been around much too long to be chased away in a day. I know this, but it's still frustrating. I wonder if this is the rocky start that Peter warned me about.

There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it just as Jay came out of the bathroom. I was a bit surprised to see Demetri. "Good morning Princess." "Good morning Demetri, and please call me Bella." He bowed and smiled. "As you wish Bella. I came to offer my services to you both today. I thought that I could show you both around the castle and grounds if that's acceptable?" I glanced at Jasper who stood by saying nothing. I guess it's up to me then. "That's very gracious of you Demetri and we accept. Thank you."

He gestured to the door. "We can depart now if you're ready?" I grabbed Jay's hand and exited the door. "May I make a request?" Demetri nodded. "Of course." "I would love to see the library and then the gardens please." Demetri bowed his head briefly. "Right this way." He lead us to the main library which turned out to be very close to our rooms. It was vast and I was sure that I could get lost in it for days. I was in awe. "It's wonderful, don't you think Jay?" He merely nodded. I sighed. "Well I know I'll be visiting it again soon. May we see the gardens now please Demetri?" "Of course Bella, right this way please."

We walked down three hallways and descended two staircases until we came to a set of doors that Demetri opened into the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. It had winding pathways interspersed with every sort of flower and shrub imaginable. Jay and I walked out into it and turned to Demetri who remained at the door. He was speaking to Felix who finished up and departed. Demetri turned and said "I'm sorry but I must leave you here for a time. Do you require my assistance back to your rooms later?" I glanced at Jay and he shook his head. "Thank you Demetri, but we'll be fine from here." He bowed and re-entered the castle.

I sighed and walked over to Jay. "Come on let's go sit down and talk." I took his hand and we walked over to one of the many benches along the path. We sat down and I turned to face him. I took his face in my hands, leaned in and kissed him gently. "Please talk to me Jasper." I pleaded with him. He sighed. "I'm just having trouble dealing with the prospect of giving up some control of my life B. Marcus talked to me about it last night. He wanted to know what he could do to earn my trust so that I would submit to him as my father. I didn't have an answer for him B. I don't trust anyone easily. I trust you and Pete. The bond I feel with Marcus compels me to trust him, but my experiences tell me not to. I was raised to mistrust my Daddy Bella. I had to watch my back every second of every day and it still didn't save me from beatings."

He turned to me then. "No baby, please, I don't want to feel pity from you! Not you B, please?" He shook his head. I hugged him to me. "I'm sorry Honey but I love you and I can't help feeling that way when I hear what you went through." He sat up straight again. I leaned on his shoulder. "So that's what's been on my mind Bella. I can't really help the way I feel, so I can't solve this problem and our new Daddy obviously see's it as a problem. That has been bothering me too. Last night he was feeling conflicted, like he's trying to make a difficult decision. For some reason, I feel uneasy about that. It's sending up red flags for me." I sat up straight in alarm. "Why is that Jay?" He furrowed his brow. "Because generally when anyone feels conflict like that it means that they are gonna do something they don't really want to do." He looked in my eyes. "I really think it has something to do with me because he was only feeling that way after I fought with him."

My eyes widened in alarm. "Jasper, do you really think he'd do something to hurt you because I just don't think he would. I mean, he did say he would punish us for disobedience and I guess that fighting him last night could be considered disobeying but he didn't really punish you last night, right?" He shook his head. "No he didn't and he told me that he forgave me for biting him too, and yet he was still feeling conflicted when he left. That tells me there is something yet to come Bella. My instincts are screaming at me to either fight like hell or run and I haven't lived this long by ignoring my instincts."

I blew out a big breath. "What do you want to do Jay? You are my heart and soul. Where you go I go. We stay together, no matter what." He turned to me and grabbed my hands. "Lets get out of here B. Just grab our bags and go. Right now. Please?" I cupped his cheek. "If that's how you feel Jay then we must go. Let's get our stuff Honey." He kissed me and we stood up and made our way back to our rooms. We grabbed both bags that we still hadn't unpacked from Forks and headed out down the hallway towards the side entrance of the castle. We were almost to the doors when Papa, Demetri and Felix rounded the corner up ahead of us. We stopped in our tracks and Jasper handed me his bag. "Hold this. He's feeling very determined about something. If this goes bad B please stay out of the way okay baby? Promise me B!" I nodded to him with wide eyes. God was I scared now. I loved them both but Jay is my heart and soul. There was no contest. I wouldn't hurt Papa, but if we had to fight our way out, so be it.

Papa approached us with Felix and Demetri flanking him. They were now essentially blocking our way to the doors. "Jasper my son, where are you and Bella going? His tone was gentle and inquisitive. Jasper took a relaxed pose with feet shoulder width apart and arms loose at his sides. No one but him and Peter knew that this is how he stood when he was preparing for a fight. He stayed loose so that he could react in a micro-second to anything that came his way. His eyes though, told another story. They were rapidly turning pitch black.

"We're leaving Daddy. We don't want to stay here. We'll be sure to visit often though." Papa sighed and looked down. He was standing in almost the same fashion Jasper was. I wondered if it had something to do with his fighting prowess. He glanced at Felix and Demetri quickly and then began to shake his head. "I can't let you leave here my son. It's not safe for you or Bella right now. The Romanians are after you." Jasper began growling lowly. "I can take care of myself and my mate! We will be fine." Papa shook his head again. "I'm sorry my son but in this you will submit to me. You will not leave here. I will see to it. Demetri, escort Bella back to her rooms please. Felix, you will escort my son." Jasper crouched just a bit and growled out "Son huh, I am no son to you if you would keep me prisoner!" He moved over in front of me and snarled out "No one's touchin' my mate! She stays with me and we're leaving together now."

Papa removed his cloak and tossed it aside and spoke with more authority than anyone I've ever heard. "You will not be leaving here my Son. You shall submit to me or I will make you submit to me. I love you my Son but you go too far in challenging me. I will see resolution to this issue this day." Demetri approached me once again and Jasper sprang at him. He had Demetri dismembered in four seconds flat and was now staring and growling at Felix and Papa. Papa eyed Demetri's twitching parts and said "You will not find me to be such an easy opponent my son. You shall submit and accept your punishment. Now, do you submit?" Jasper was back in a semi-crouch and feral, swaying side to side while growling loudly. We were beginning to draw quite the crowd which included both of our uncles. I heard Uncle Caius whisper to Uncle Aro "He's magnificent." Uncle Aro merely nodded. I began to keen and whine a bit as I was worried for Jasper and I hadn't learned how to fight yet. I saw Jasper cock his head a bit in my direction to check on me. When he did that, Papa pounced and the fight was on.

God they were fast. So fast that it was even hard to follow with my vampire sight. They were pretty well matched but Papa wasn't going to easily pin Jasper today. He was like lightning so fast did he move. Papa got bitten again which I am sure angered him greatly, at least from what I could see. He finally got a hold on Jasper's left arm but he couldn't get the right one in time and Jasper slipped his grip and kicked out a Papa's legs tripping him onto his back. Papa flipped back to his feet and that's when Felix got to me. He locked my arms behind my back, and I screamed, not because I was hurt but because I was startled. I was too concentrated on the fight to pay attention to any attacks on me. I felt ashamed. I looked back at Jasper and Papa and saw that my scream had cost Jasper dearly. Papa now stood behind Jasper holding his arms securely. There was nothing Jasper could do but stand there. Papa nodded at Felix and he dropped my arms and made his way over. He then took over the hold on Jaspers arms and Papa walked around to face Jasper. He ripped Jaspers shirt off and Jasper looked up at him with wide black eyes. "No!" He yelled out and struggled. "No, don't you do this!"

I looked on in confusion and fear. Jasper was struggling desperately now and I couldn't take it any more. Training or not I was gonna kick Felix's ass and get my mate free. I shot over there before anyone could grab me and jumped on Felix's back. I promptly buried my teeth in his shoulder, and he yelled out and let my mate go. Jasper spun on Felix and ripped both of his arms off in one go and then kicked his legs out much as he had done to Papa. Felix landed on his face and I hopped off and retreated. My work was done. Papa, it seemed, wasn't finished by a long shot. He grabbed at Jasper and missed and Jasper kicked him into the wall. Jasper turned to get to me and that's when both of our uncles grabbed him and pinned him down face first.

I started to beg Papa not to hurt him and he turned to me with sad eyes. "Isabella, what I do now I do with a heavy heart but it must be done. He must submit to me Isabella for his safety as well as yours. What I must do will hurt him for twenty-four hours physically, but I'm afraid it will hurt his spirit for much longer. You must help him through this my daughter." I grabbed his arm and dug in my heels when he tried to walk to where Jasper was being held. "Papa, please don't do this thing! Please don't! You win, we won't leave but please don't hurt Jasper!" I sobbed. Oh god, how could they even consider this? Papa waved over two other guards. "Please hold her gently until it's time to escort her to her rooms. They each grabbed one of my arms and held me there facing Jasper.

He was standing once again with our Uncles holding his arms slightly behind him. They had his legs pinned with their legs too. He now couldn't move much at all. Papa approached him and leaned to the right side of his neck where a bite mark stood out clearly. He then bent his head to Jasper's neck and bit down over the mark deeply and Jasper roared out in pain and anger. Papa kept his teeth buried deeply until Jasper's roar turned to keening, then he released the bite.

I sobbed for my mates pain and anguish. I could feel it flooding throughout the entire hallway. Some of the guards dropped to their knees from the pain and others leaned against the walls for support. Jasper dropped in a heap to the floor limp as a ragdoll, still keening and whimpering. Papa picked him up and began to carry him to our rooms. The guards followed escorting me. Jasper began to thrash around in Papa's arms. Papa held him close to his chest whispering apologies.

We got to our rooms and Papa placed Jasper in the center of the bed. Jasper looked at him with black eyes and scrambled off of the bed and raced over to the darkest corner of the room and curled up there. Jasper was now radiating pain and betrayal. The air was thick with it. Papa hung his head and said "I did this for you my son, because I love you. I hope that you will forgive me someday." And then he left our rooms.

I collapsed in the hallway just feet away from their door. My son, my son! Will you ever forgive me? The pain in my chest is consuming me, and I let it as I kneel there and weep. Why did the fates give him to me just to require me to hurt him so? The betrayal he feels is soul deep as I feel it burning within me too, much as my venom is burning it's way through his body right this minute effectively making me his sire. Oh my sweet emotional son, how I mourn having had to do that to you.

My brothers find me then and each take my arms and help me up. They support me as we walk to Aro's study. They seat me in my usual chair and pour me a glass of blood that I don't think I can drink at the moment. To my surprise Caius is first to break the silence. "I know it was a terrible thing to have to do Marcus but you can rest with the knowledge that they are safer now because of it. They both would be lost to you had you not". I nod wearily. "Yes that is very true and it is the only reason I can stand the pain." Both Aro and Caius nod in understanding.

"I must also say that I have not witnessed such a magnificent fighter since our younger days. He's almost untouchable. I doubt that we would have made it out unscathed had he not been distracted and outnumbered." Aro nods. "Rest assured that would have been the case. Even outnumbered he would probably have prevailed had he not been concerned for his mate. I have seen him in memories fighting ten newborns at once by himself. Just look at Demetri. He shredded him in seconds."

I look at Aro. "How is Demetri?" Aro sighs. "He will be fine. He is recovering as we speak. A little more blood in him and he will be good as new. Well, all except his pride that is. Speaking of blood, you should consume all you can right now Marcus. You will have a newly sired son to feed in a few hours. You need to reestablish the bond at the earliest possible opportunity and feeding him will be an excellent way to do it." I nod. "Yes I believe you're right. I should also get back to his room and be there for him through the burn. Even if he's rejecting me through the pain, he'll know that I'm there. " My brothers both nod in agreement. "Will you be alright brother? Do you need an escort or any support?" I stand to leave after downing the glass of blood. "I'll be fine Aro but thank you. Have a good evening."

Papa left the room and now I'm alone with my shattered mate. Oh god, what can I possibly do for him? He's still crouched in the corner shaking and keening. I have to do something so I approach slowly and he begins to growl. I freeze. My instincts won't allow me to go any further when he's growling at me. I whine and try again and his growl gets louder. I get down on my hands and knees and try that and he spins around and snaps at me. I recoil and then I'm snatched up and away from Jasper by a strong set of arms. I take in the scent. It's Papa.

"Isabella! What were you doing? He warned you away so you must stay away. He's in pain my daughter, not quite as bad as his first turning, but close. He could be dangerous for a while yet." I lay my head on Papa's chest and it's then that I feel eyes on me. I look at Jasper and his eyes are full of pain, anger and betrayal. He starts to shake worse and looks away. I feel as though I have abandoned him somehow, because that's how he looked at me. Papa sighs and sets me on the bed. I look up at him and feel myself getting angry.

"Explain exactly what you did to Jasper and why." He takes in a breath and begins. "I reestablished his sire mark. You see a vampire will instinctually obey and submit to their sire. It's natures way of protecting new vampires because they are so unpredictable when they are young and when I say young Isabella, I generally mean anything less than four hundred years, especially so for the ones who are turned very young as humans. Vampires who were teens when they are turned usually require a parent or sire until well into their 500's due to their emotional natures. This is common knowledge in our world and strictly adhered to for the most part. So for me to be your bonded father isn't a rare thing.

But you see Jasper killed his sire when he was just around one hundred years old. Old to a human but still just a child in the vampire world, especially since he was just barely nineteen when turned. So to get Jasper to submit to my authority over him as his father, I had to reestablish the dormant sire mark. It was dormant because his sire was dead and he was essentially free to do as he pleased. All I am doing is making sure that he has authority and supervision over him, just like any parent so that I may correct and protect him. But you saw how willful and defiant he was with his dormant sire mark, yes?" I nodded. "Now his instincts will cause him to obey and submit to me as his father and sire as it is my venom that courses through his body and my mark he displays on his neck." I looked up at him. "Then how was Jasper able to kill his first sire?" He smiled. "Jasper has a very strong will and his sire was a very despicable woman who treated him horribly. That gave him the motivation to break the sire bond. Not an easy thing to do but obviously not impossible."

I nodded again, still thinking. "What if he fights this sire bond.? He obviously didn't want it." Papa flinched when I said that but it was the truth. "He may fight it but I am hoping that if I show him my love and treat him firmly but fairly that he will come to accept it and even embrace it over time." We then heard thrashing noises from the corner of the bedroom. Jasper was on his back and it was arched up. His hands were balled into fists and he was clenching his jaw so tightly I thought his teeth would shatter. He was obviously in great pain.

We approached him and Papa told me to stay back. Papa continued on to Jasper and his eye's shot open. He growled loudly and stood up in a crouch even though he was shaking like a leaf. "Jasper my son, stop this now!" Papa told him. Jasper just shook his head back and forth like he was trying to clear it and then lunged at Papa. Papa used his momentum and tossed him on the bed. Jasper rounded on him and came at him again this time sinking his teeth into Papa's arm again. Jasper didn't let go. He hung on as long as he could until Papa was able to pry him off. Papa then pinned Jasper to the bed face down where he writhed and growled and tore at the mattress. I just sat in the chair tearlessly sobbing the whole time. I had no idea if there would be any recovery from this for Jasper. Right now I had serious doubts.

* * *

There he is. The bastard that just took away my hard won freedom. For so long I was chained to that bitch Maria. For so long I yearned to end her and free myself but I couldn't because of my instincts and that damned mark on the right side of my neck. And now this Bastard has gone and done it to me again. Well I swear to all the gods in the universe that I will free myself and leave this place. I will not be a slave for war and destruction again! I must break this bond. I will break this bond even if I have to break any other bonds that tie me also. I won't be tied. I'll die the second death first. I vow it.

I writhe and rip and shred and tear trying to get free of his hold. It's been hours now and the burn is receding. I'm gaining my strength back. I'll be able to fight him more effectively with a clearer head. Just have to remember to fight my instincts for they will betray me. Come on Major. Don't fail us now. We can't let Jasper back out. He will submit. He will obey. Keep him locked away beneath the Major. The Major killed Maria and he will protect us now. Eyes as black as his soul. Kill, kill, kill. The Major is back to stay.

* * *

My god is he strong, and getting stronger by the minute! I look into his eyes and I am startled to see that even the white parts of his eyes are black. What is happening? I look up and see Isabella standing there sobbing. "Isabella! Go get help! And call his brother Peter! And then don't come back here. Do you hear me? Do not disobey me in this! Now hurry!

She doesn't even bother answering, she just runs out. It's a good thing too because I don't know how long I can hold onto him. He's now roaring and bucking under me and the bed is no longer recognizable. My brothers arrive with most of the male guards and they all gasp. They can't believe the monster that's been unleashed. I can't either. I tell my brothers to have all the guards block the exit so that I can let him up. Perhaps he'll stop fighting if I do that.

Once the guards are in place I launch myself off of him quickly and land across the room. He ceases his struggles immediately and stands. He turns and looks at my brothers and I and begins speaking, but it's a voice and inflection that I have never heard from him. "Well, well, well" he says, "what do we have here? Could it be the three kings of the vampire world? Sure looks that way to me."

He begins a slow stroll around the room with his hands resting flat at the small of his back. He stops and looks me right in the eyes. "And isn't this the bastard who tried to subject Jasper to servitude? Why yes, I believe it is." He begins his stroll again. Aro's eyebrows are in his hairline as he asks "And who might you be?" Jasper turns to him and growls out "I'm the Major, Ares, The God of War at your service" and he bows.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Lemon Alert. If lemons aren't your thing, skip the section between the line breaks.

* * *

I am devastated. I just watched my mate have a total meltdown. What the hell _was_ that? I sob out a couple of breaths and lift the phone fully intending to call Pete but when I hold it up it rings. I answer it and hear the voice I was longing to hear right about now. "How are ya little one?" I choke on a sob once more and say "Oh god Peter, it's terrible! I think Jasper's gone for good Pete. I don't know who that is in that room but it isn't Jasper. What am I gonna do?" I hear a sigh and a quiet "I was afraid of this. Tell me everything sweet pea and then I'll tell ya what I know."

So I tell him all that happened that lead us to the black eyed demon currently in my room. He sighs. "Stay well away from him little one. He's not nice in the least. He'd just as soon kill ya as look at ya. Ya hear? Stay away. That's not your Jay in there any more. That's the callous son of a bitch that killed and murdered for Maria for a hundred years, ya hear? Sometimes whole villages at a time. Sometimes whole covens of vampires. Whatever Marcus did triggered this as a coping mechanism because that's how he survived Maria too. I just hope he don't kill anybody.

Sweet pea? Can ya get the phone to Marcus?" I start walking to our rooms. "Sure Peter." I open the door and see the backs of about ten guards. "Papa?" I call out. Then I realize my mistake as I hear a smooth southern drawl. "Well come on in Darlin'. I don't bite least not all the time anyways." Next thing I hear is a voice shouting out from the phone. "Don't hurt her Major, she's your true mate!" Then the Major is in front of me with his hand out. "Give me that phone." Wordlessly I hand it over. "Why Captain, I believe you have some explainin' to do. Right the fuck now. Report!" He then starts his slow stroll around the room again while listening to his Captain's report.

Then he says "Well shit, aint that a peach? It seems everyone wants a piece of the Major eh Captain?" And he gives a slow evil chuckle. "Well I reckon they're gonna get a piece of me whether they want it or not 'cause I'm here to stay. They reckon they got me all contained 'cause they got a string of guards on this here room I'm in but I'll be clearin' out just as soon as we're done talkin' Captain, ya hear?" He listens for a minute then says "Nah, I aint taken' no woman with me. I can get me some anywhere and any time I need. Don't need to be draggin' it around with me just slowin' me down. I reckon that's all we need ta discuss Captain. That is all." And he closes the phone. He walks over and hands it back to me then turns to Papa. "I'll be leaving' now. Nice knowin' ya. Don't try ta stop me. Ya won't like the consequences."

Marcus Volturi was never one to back down from a fight or a challenge. It just wasn't in him to do so and he wasn't about to start now. He knew he had a weight advantage and his skills were comparable to those of his son. Plus he had numbers on his side. So he was sure of two things. He would not let his child leave and he would be marking his child again and he wouldn't let go until he felt the submission. He had no doubt he was in for the fight of his life, but he was fighting for the life of his child and that's all that mattered.

As soon as the word 'consequences' was out of his son's mouth, he pounced. He just hoped that his brothers and the guards would follow his lead. He wasn't sure that he could take "The Major" by himself. The fight was on and his brothers and the guards did join in. Thank god they did because it took all of them, and they still did not escape unscathed.

Many were injured but his child remained whole while they all held him down and He bit into his mark once again. It took ten full minutes of his teeth being buried in Jasper's neck to feel the submission happen, but happen it did and there was no defiance. He was as docile as a newborn babe, curled up and shaking in my arms. I continued to hold him throughout the night. The next morning I knew he was thirsty so I made an incision and fed him my blood hoping to solidify the bond. Afterward he thanked me and curled back up against me while I stroked his hair. You could almost mistake him for being asleep. I guess he needed the closeness.

I had never been so mentally drained in all of my years, but I had my son, he was compliant and most of all he was safe from the Romanians and that's all that mattered to me.

Carlisle was on edge. Vladimir and Stefan were supposed to be arriving within the hour and he wasn't sure what they wanted to speak about. What was there to say? They no longer had any control over Jasper so the only thing it could be was to discuss his coven's support for the war. That subject always tied him into knots. Why couldn't they leave well enough alone?

His musings were interrupted by a knock on the front door. "Vladimir, Stefan. It's good to see you again. Won't you come in? He stepped aside to allow them entry. "Thank you Carlisle. How have you been?" Carlisle plastered on a smile. "Very well, thank you for asking,"

He led them into his study. "Please make yourselves comfortable." As they sat down, Vladimir inquired "And the rest of your family is well Carlisle?" Carlisle folded his hands atop his desk. "They are , thanks. They are all out hunting at the moment though. My apologies that they weren't here to greet you." Vladimir waved away the comment. "That is fine Carlisle. We know that you're busy. We thank you for meeting with us." Carlisle nodded. "It's my pleasure. So, what can I do for you Vladimir?"

Vladimir sat forward in his seat. "I came to inquire whether your seer has had any visions of young Jasper and if so, what they entailed?" Carlisle frowned a bit. "Alice hasn't been able to see anything having to do with Jasper since he found and mated with his mate Vladimir." Vladimir's eyebrows shot up and a little thrill of excitement went through him.

"Why would that be Carlisle?" Running a hand through his hair he said. "We think his mate is shielding him." Vladimir was sure if his heart wasn't dead it would be beating out of his chest. Could it be? He had to be sure. "Couldn't it just be a fluke? Carlisle shook his head. "No, I'm almost positive. You see Jasper is soul bonded to the girl but so is Marcus. He is bonded as her father and he is also blank to Alice's visions just as Jasper is."

Vladimir could hardly believe his luck! He had a difficult time keeping the stupid grin off his face. "Who is the girl Carlisle? Do you know her?" Carlisle sighed. "Yes I know her as she used to date my son Edward when we lived in Forks. He met her when she was human. He was intrigued by her because he couldn't hear her thoughts."

Vladimir could scarcely believe it! He was sure now as to the identity of both halves of the prophecy! And they were bonded soul mates no less. The only draw back was that they were both located in the Volturi stronghold but the Volturi were ignorant of just what they had! There was still hope that he could lure them out somehow. But how? Maybe he could use the former ties between Carlisle's son Edward and the girl to do it.

"Carlisle, I'm going to need the help of your family." Carlisle's frown deepened. "How so?" Vladimir eyed Carlisle critically. "I want your son Edward to renew his friendship with the girl. I don't really care how he does it. Whether by simply becoming her best friend or by renewing their romantic relationship but I want access to her. If he can do this, then I will consider your debt paid to me."

Carlisle blew out a breath. "A romantic relationship might be out of the question due to her already being bound to Jasper. I can't see her breaking a soul bond for a lesser relationship, but a deep friendship might be possible. But how is he supposed to get access to her? She's with the Volturi!" Vladimir narrowed his eyes at Carlisle. "Hasn't Aro always wanted your son on the guard?" Carlisle nodded. "Then what better time for him to join!" Carlisle sighed then nodded his agreement. Vladimir smiled and clapped his hands together. "This has been a very enlightening visit Carlisle. I thank you and I look forward to hearing from your son soon on his planned excursion outside the castle with the girl. I will need the details in full when the time comes. You have my contact information. Good day to you!" They shook hands and Carlisle saw them out. When the door closed Carlisle's shoulders sagged. What had he gotten himself and his family into?

I wander around the stacks feeling lost. My thoughts keep going back to what happened with Jasper just a few short days ago. Was it just days ago? It's hard to fathom because it feels like he's been gone from me for much longer. Oh he's here in body, but spirit? Emotions? Spark of life? All gone. Never to be found again? God I hope not. Despair fills me and I realize that this is one of those times when I wish that I could really cry. To feel the release of real tears would be a blessing right now.

He emerged from the twenty four hours of the pain of the second bite like a robot. He will interact when spoken to, but only with the minimum amount of words required and no emotion or independent thought whatsoever. He even moves like a robot albeit a graceful one. He has no words for me. He has no thoughts for me. He has no emotions for me. He is a void. I want to yell and scream and break things but what good would it do?

I leave the library and go back to my room where I find Jasper staring out the window. "Jasper?" He turns and looks at me with dead eyes but says nothing. His face is blank. "What are you doing" He blinks once and says "nothing." I stare at him for a moment, standing there back-lit by the sun streaming through the window. He looks like an angel. A beautiful golden angel. It makes me yearn to touch him so that's what I do.

* * *

I go to him and begin running my fingers through his hair. He makes no protest so I continue my touches by ghosting my fingers over his cheeks and then his beautiful lips. I slide my hands down the back of his neck and gently guide his face down to mine and then I taste those luscious lips. I gently suck his bottom lip in between my own and gently bite and release it. His lips are slightly parted now and I can't resist going back for a full kiss. I press my mouth over his at an angle and slightly lick his upper lip. A little thrill goes through me when he opens his mouth to my questing tongue and meets mine with his own adding pressure, tasting me.

My hands travel down to his shirt where I begin unbuttoning it as my lips find the way to his neck. He tenses up as I skim my mouth over his sire mark but relaxes again as I move lower to his collar-bone. I follow the path that's revealed to me by the opening buttons. I lick and suck on all of the newly revealed skin until I reach his left nipple. I swirl my tongue around it as my hands smooth across his chest and abs. I suck the tiny bead into my mouth and gently nibble on it and he moans and tangles his fingers in the hair at the back of my head. I run one hand over his ribs while the other reaches up to push the shirt off his shoulders. I kiss my way back across his chest and suck on his other nipple while my fingers are busy unfastening his pants. I take a quick peek at his face to see that his lips are parted just a bit and his eyes are closed.

I kiss a path down his chest to his beautiful abs as I lower the zipper to his pants. I kneel in front of him and hook my fingers into the waist band of his pants and boxers and peel everything off in one go. I pull off his shoes and socks and he steps out of the pants that were pooled at his feet.

I move back in front of him and run my hands over his abs and down his thighs then back up to his beautiful cock that is hard, standing at full attention. I wrap my hand around it at the base and lean forward swirling my tongue around the crown of it. He moans lowly and gives a gentle little thrust forward with his hips. I take him fully into my mouth and suck him slowly all the way in until he's at the back of my throat. I flatten my tongue and suck firmly pulling him back out until just the crown is left between my lips and I swirl my tongue around it. I hear him whisper my name and moan and my heart soars. It's the most emotion I've had from him in days and I revel in the feeling of the connection.

I grasp him firmly at the base and begin to suck while moving him into and out of my mouth, pausing now and then to lick and swirl my tongue around the head. His hips are now thrusting in a gentle rhythm as I pick up the pace. I release my hold of the base of his cock and gently grasp his balls and fondle them as I continue bobbing and sucking. He is panting through his beautiful parted lips now and his brows are beginning to scrunch up. I realize he is close to completion so I give a little tug on his sack and suck him in as far as I can and give a little swallow. That puts him over the edge and he gives a loud moan and releases within my mouth as I swallow rhythmically to his little thrusts.

He pulls me up from where I am knelt in front of him and kisses me deeply sucking on my lips and tongue. He begins to undress me while guiding me over to the bed. While he works on my shirt and bra, I begin to remove my pants and panties. He lifts me onto the bed and removes everything and tosses it behind him. He crawls up on the bed and I see that he is already hard for me again and ready to go. This is a good thing because I am aching for him to fill me.

He kisses his way to my neck and his hand finds it's way to my center. He parts my legs gently and runs his hand up my inner thigh to my center where his thumb begins to circle my clit. He kisses his way down to my chest where he swirls his tongue around my nipple and then sucks it in deeply. I moan and plunge both hands into his beautiful curls to hold his head to me. I buck my hips under his hand and he takes the hint and plunges two fingers deep within me all the while still massaging my clit with his thumb. He curls his fingers within me and applies some pressure and I explode into my orgasm, screaming out his name.

He wastes no time and before the last waves of my orgasm have pulsed through me, I feel him fill me. He lifts my legs over his shoulders and begins a punishing pace that has me arching my back and almost screaming out my pleasure. I lift my arms to stabilize myself against the headboard as he pounds into me over and over again.

I open my eyes and focus on him. He is up on his knees and holding my legs where they are bent over his shoulders. His beautiful abs ripple as he moves within me. His lips are parted as he pants and moans and some of his curls have fallen into his eyes. He is beautiful.

I feel the coil within me begin to tighten and I wail with the feeling and beg him to fuck me harder. He obliges and my orgasm rips through me and I feel my walls grip and massage him tightly. It pulls him over the edge and he moans out my name while thrusting through his orgasm with slow deep strokes as he fills me.

* * *

He gently removes my legs from his shoulders and moves to lay beside me. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I turn on my side to face him and place a kiss on his chest. I reach up and brush his curls back from his eyes. I see that he is watching me and his eyes don't look as dead as they had before. This seems like a good time to talk so I begin.

"Jasper honey, how are you, really? I've been so afraid these past few days Jay. You've been so distant. Please talk to me?" He reaches up and brushes the backs of his fingers down the side of my face and follows the motion with his eyes. Then looks at me. "I don't really know what's wrong Bella. I feel a bit lost really, like all the fight has left me and I'm just drifting. I'm not sure how to find my way back. It feels like there's something broken within me and I'm not sure how to fix it. I don't feel anything with my gift anymore B. It's like it isn't there any more. It makes me feel empty."

My eyes widen with this news. His gift is gone? What does this mean? Then I begin to feel angry. Angry at Papa. How could he have done this to Jay? I'll be having words with him soon, make no mistake. I look back at Jay to see him watching me carefully. "What's got you angry B? I can't feel it, but I can see it in your eyes." I sigh and flop over on my back running a hand through my hair in frustration. "Just pissed off at the whole situation Jay, that's all. I want my Jasper back. My sweet, cocky and confident Jasper." I look over at him and smile. "You think if I get Pete over here to kick your ass that maybe it'll jar something loose?" He gives me a little half smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, maybe it will B." I get up off the bed and head into the shower while replying. "Good, then that's what we'll do. Meanwhile I need to get my ass over to the training room. Jane's there waiting for me and I can't wait to wipe the floor with her."


	9. Chapter 9

The silence was deafening. Each vampire assembled around the table couldn't believe what they were hearing. Carlisle Cullen wanted his son to join the Volturi Guard? Surely not! What alternate reality had they all landed in? For surely that was the case. Edward finally broke the stunned silence. "Father, you can't possibly be serious! What about my diet? How will I feed when I'm there? What could possibly motivate you to want me to join those people? Have I displeased you in some way?"

Rosalie scoffed "Good god Edward, could you be any more of a drama queen?" Carlisle scowled at her and held up a hand shaking his head. Then he looked at Edward. "No son. Please hear me out and the reasons will become clear. With widened eyes, Edward nodded and sat back in his seat. "As you all know, Vladimir and Stefan paid me a visit early yesterday. Vladimir wanted to know if Alice had seen any visions of Jasper recently. I told him that she hadn't due to what we suspect is his mate shielding him. When I explained why we suspected this, he became very interested in finding out more about Bella. He wants you to get closer to Bella whether it be friendship or otherwise, so that you may lure her away from the Volturi castle for a day. He wants access to her so that he may meet and speak to her in person."

Edward began nodding. "The only way for me to do that is by joining the Volturi. I see." Edward narrowed his eyes. "He isn't planning to hurt her is he?" Carlisle shook his head. "I didn't get that impression, no. He said that he simply wants to talk to her and he can't do that with any of the Volturi around for obvious reasons." Carlisle held his son's gaze for a moment before saying "He said that if you do this, that our family's debt would be paid. It would keep us from having to choose a side and fight in this war son. After he speaks to her, you could quit your post with the guard and come home. We could all live in peace after that without any of this hanging over our heads. The only critical point in all of this is that you would have to be very careful around Aro. You must not let him touch you or we would all be sunk."

Edward ran his hands through his hair and blew out a breath. "That might be easier said than done Father. What if he simply wants to shake my hand upon our meeting?" Carlisle looked to Alice then. "Alice, how do you see their initial meeting going?" Alice's eyes went distant. "It will be a very formal meeting in the throne room. Edward will not approach the dais and the kings will stay seated. Edward will kneel and be initiated, and then he'll be led to his new room by Alec where he'll receive his cloak and pendant." She looked to Edward. "As long as you refrain from any dialogue outside of your wish to join and you keep to the story that you would simply like to experience something different in your life besides high school, everything should be fine. He'll have no motivation to read you."

Edward nodded. "Okay then. I'll do it Father." Carlisle reached over and squeezed Edwards shoulder. "Thank you son." Esme spoke up then. She looked stricken. "Carlisle, what about his diet? We can't let our son start feeding from humans!" He patted her hand. 'You're right my dear. Alice, if he asks to maintain his animal diet at his initiation, does it change anything?" She went still and distant again, searching. Eventually she shook her head. "No, it really doesn't change anything. They grant their permission for him to hunt in the woods north of the castle with the stipulation that he remain unseen of course." Esme sagged and smiled in relief and Carlisle nodded. "Very well. I'll make a call to Aro explaining your wishes Edward and then book a flight and car. I'll let you know when you can expect to depart." Edward rose from his chair. "Alright Father. I'll begin packing." He walked away mumbling "I hope they have a music room."

* * *

I strode down the hallway from the training room feeling pretty damn good about myself. After struggling through the initial days of learning all of the moves, turns out I'm a pretty damn good fighter. I smirked to myself. Sure beats tripping over thin air and falling down over nothing several times a week. I had not only beaten Jane today but Heidi too. Demetri thinks it's time for me to start sparing with some of the guards who fight more frequently. Not that Jane and Heidi aren't good fighters, just that Jane usually relies on her gift and Heidi does the "fishing".

So yeah, if it weren't for the situation with Jasper, I would be a happy girl. However, Jasper is my heart and soul and the situation with him has me…well, let's be honest here….pretty pissed off. Not at Jasper. No. But at Papa. I don't think that he knew that his actions would have the profound effect that they have on Jasper, but he did know that what he did would change him. He warned me that it would be hard on Jasper, after all. So now I find myself in front of his study door, bucking up the courage to confront him about the situation.

I knock and hear him bid me enter. "Ah Isabella. What can I do for you my daughter?" He stands and opens his arms to me for an embrace, which I give him. I take a quick look around the room and see that Papa is not alone, but my Uncles are also present. He gestures to an open seat and I sit down. After greeting my Uncles, I take a deep breath and begin.

"Papa, I need to speak to you about Jasper." He furrows his brow and asks "What about him my daughter. I've yet to see him today. Is he unwell?" I feel my anger rise a bit and scoff letting my frustration show. Deciding to get right to the issue, I dive in. "He says his gift is gone. He can no longer feel it. He says he just feels empty. He's like a zombie. He only speaks when spoken to." I felt my anger rising right along with my volume. "He's a shell of his former self since you did what you did and I'm pretty pissed off about that!" If I could still cry I would have had angry tears coursing down my cheeks by now. "I want my mate back! I want my Jasper back! You need to fix this Papa!" I slammed my fist down on the arm of the chair and it splintered. I threw my self back in my seat and ran my hands through my hair, blowing out a breath in an effort to calm myself. I looked over to him and eyed him in reproach. He looked stricken.

Uncle Aro decided to break the tense silence. "Isabella, is he certain that his gift is gone? I've never heard of such a thing happening. Perhaps he just needs some extra blood and a few days of rest? After all, it was a very stressful ordeal that he went through." I looked over at him with something like hope. "Really? You've never heard of a vampire losing their gift?" He shook his head. "Not in all of my years my dear. It just does not happen. Now I have heard of vampires under stress losing the ability to control their gift for a time. That is entirely possible."

I sighed in relief. That has to be it. I had to hope that he would be fine soon. Papa spoke up. "My daughter, I am sorry that you both are going through this. I knew that it would not be easy, but you know my reasons for doing it. Your safety is critical at this time, especially now. You know that the Romanians have always been our enemies, yes? That they also destroyed my mate?" I nodded. "Well they are after Jasper for some reason, and they won't stop in their pursuit. They also wouldn't hesitate to take you and use you to get to him. They have the worlds best tracker with them my daughter. How do you think things would have turned out had you left the castle days ago when I stopped you?"

He eyed me silently until I was ready to answer. "They would have caught us." All three kings nodded. "Yes they would have and I shudder to think about the things that they would have done to you my daughter in order to get Jasper to comply with their wishes. They are preparing for war against us Isabella, and they would stop at nothing to have the cooperation of the deadliest warrior known to the vampire world fighting on their side."

I hung my head. Now that I had a different perspective, I felt a bit ashamed of myself for getting so angry. I looked up at Papa. "I'm sorry for becoming so angry Papa. I should have addressed my concerns more rationally. I feel much better now that I have the reassurance that vampires can't lose their gifts." I went to him and he hugged me. "I was just so scared for Jasper. I still am really. I just want my Jasper back". My shoulders began shaking with tearless sobs and he began petting my hair and murmuring that all would be well. As soon as I calmed myself, we both sat back in our seats and he spoke.

"Perhaps it is time to put Jasper on a training and sparring schedule to keep his mind and body active. I think this might prevent him from dwelling on negative thoughts." He looked to me. "You are already on a training schedule are you not Isabella?" I nodded. "Yes Papa and it's going very well according to what Demetri tells me. I was able to beat both Jane and Heidi in sparring today."

Uncle Aro clapped his hands. "That's wonderful Isabella! And after just a few days of training! You must be a natural. We shall have to come and watch a session soon. It sounds as though you are well matched to be Jasper's mate! Once you're fully trained, the pair of you together will be formidable indeed." Papa and Uncle Caius nodded their agreement. If I could have blushed I would have looked like a tomato I'm sure. I smiled. "Not sure if I'll ever approach Jasper's skill level but I'll certainly be happy to be able to hold my own in a fight and maybe win a few here and there." I shrugged "Only time and hard work will tell." I got up to leave and kissed all three kings on the cheek. When I got to the door I turned to Papa. "Sorry about the chair." He just waved and smirked.

* * *

God but I love the city of Austin, TX! The sights, the sounds, and all the tasty scumbags you can eat. What's not to love? I smirked to myself as I put on my helmet and hopped on my bike. Time to head home to the loving arms of my mate. I go to start the bike and I get a text alert. I tilt my head back with my hands on my hips and my eyes closed. Crap. I forgot the cleaning supplies. I look at the text and sure enough, she's reminding me to get the scrubbing bubbles. I sigh. I really, really hate Walmart but it's the closest store. As a matter of fact, I won't even have to move my bike because the retail behemoth is right next door. I take off my helmet and slide on some sunglasses. Don't want to scare the hell outta Grandma Greeter lady with my red eyes.

So now I'm standing in the mile long 'express' lane with my two cans of scrubby bubbles, behind a lady with a kid in the cart that really, really needs a diaper change, when my phone vibrates. "Hello sweet pea. What can I do you for?" She laughs. "Hi Pete. How are you?" "Oh, I'm finer than frog hair sweet pea, how are you doin'. Are things better with Jasper?" She sighs. "Somewhat Pete. You know that Papa bit him again after his alter ego made an appearance?" "Yeah sugar. Did that take care of it?" "Well, sort of Pete. The Major is no longer with us but neither is Jay really. He's so different Pete. Like a zombie. He says he's lost his gift although Uncle Aro says that it's not possible for a vampire to lose their gift.

I hate to ask this of you, but can you come and help him?" "Oh sweet pea, you don't even have to ask. Char and I will be on our way in the next day or so, alright? Maybe all he needs is a good ass kickin'." The lady in front of me shoots me a dirty look and covers her kids ears. Bella laughed and said "That's what I told him! Thank you Pete and thank Charlotte for me. Tell her I'm really looking forward to meeting her." "I will sweet pea." I pocket my phone and look around. The line has moved up a whopping two feet. God I hate Walmart.

* * *

He stood like a soldier in a perfect 'at ease' pose in front of my desk. Back straight, feet shoulder width apart, hands crossed over each other resting at the small of his back. His eyes look straight ahead at the wall behind me. "Jasper my son, I haven't seen you in two days. How are you?" Nothing in his countenance changes as he answers. "I am fine sir." "Bella was here yesterday and she told me that you are having issues with your gift. Would you tell me about it son?" He moves not a muscle, not even his eyes as he says "I will be fine sir."

I sigh. "Son, I would really like to help you, but I cannot do that if you will not explain the problem to me. Are you having problems with your gift?" "Nothing I can't deal with sir." I hang my head and gather my patience. I look back up at him. He's still staring resolutely at the wall. I decide to try a different tact. "My son, I would really like to have a meaningful discussion with you. Won't you sit down and speak with me?"

"I will sit if you require me to, otherwise I am content." I fold my hands together on top of my desk. "Very well son. I am assigning you to a training schedule. You will meet with Demetri at two o'clock today and he will give you your schedule. You should have something productive to occupy your time each day. If the schedule he gives you is not full, come see me and I will take care of the problem." He still had not looked at me once. "Yes sir. Will that be all sir?" I sighed. "Yes my beloved son, that will be all." He snapped to attention, did a perfect right face and marched out of my study.

Aro and Caius sat forward in their chairs from where they had observed the entire interaction. Caius had a smirk on his face. "You certainly have your work cut out for you Marcus. My god, he could be your biological child for as taciturn as he is." I sat back in my chair with a scowl. "I'm happy that you're finding amusement in this situation Caius." He merely shrugged. "Just pointing out a bit of sweet irony my dear brother."

"Well" Aro clasped his hands together in excitement. "I have a bit of news." My eyebrows inched up in question as Aro looked first at me then Caius. Ever the impatient one, Caius blew out a breath in frustration and said "Well out with it Aro! What are you waiting for?" Aro laughed in delight. "Just making sure I have your full attention brother." Caius scoffed and muttered something that sounded like "Drama Queen" under his breath.

Aro scowled a bit and said " Fine, fine. I received a call from Carlisle Cullen early yesterday to tell me that his son Edward wants to join our guard! Can you believe it?" He rubbed his hands together. "Now if only his daughter Alice would join us too. That would be perfect!" Caius leaned back regally in his chair. "I don't see why you're so excited brother. He's just a mind reader and we already have one; you. Why do we have need of another?"

Aro looked incredulous. "He can read at a distance brother! He has no need to touch. And he's not widely known, thus people on trial would not know their thoughts are being read. It's a fantastic gift. He will be very useful." I was concerned. It was Carlisle Cullen after all, that wanted to hand over my son to the Romanians.

"Aro, are you sure he can be trusted? Carlisle has been dealing with the Romanians of late. Perhaps he's joining for nefarious reasons? It seems rather suspect to me that, after all this time, he suddenly decides he wants to join us now that Jasper and Bella are here." Aro deflated. "Oh Marcus. Ever the cautious one. Very well. I will just have to read him when he gets here. Will that be satisfactory?" He looked between me and Caius. We both nodded. "Yes Aro. Just remember, with war looming, we must take every precaution."

* * *

At that very moment, a plane with Edward Cullen lounging in his first class seat, took off from New York bound for Italy. His phone was switched off and nestled in the front pocket of his carry-on bag. Back at the Cullen house in upstate New York, Alice dropped her fashion magazine and sat up straight with a gasp and a blank look in her eyes. "Oh no! Edward!"


	10. Chapter 10

I looked on as the four vampires surrounded him. He stood straight, shoulders and arms relaxed as they circled him looking for an opportunity to attack. When they did, they did as a unit, from all sides, but he was moving before they even came close. He was poetry in motion; totally in his element. No movement was wasted and they couldn't touch him. He was like trying to catch a tornado, and just as deadly. Bodies flew from the center of the fighting storm, crashing into the walls of the training room, but never his. The crowd that had gathered looked on in silent awe as he bested the Volturi's elite fighters again and again, seemingly effortlessly.

Felix and Demetri picked themselves up and made their way over to me, dusting off bits of stone and dust from the walls. Felix was shaking his head in dismay. "Hi guys" I said with a smile as they joined me. Demetri eyed me with reproach. "You are entirely too chipper right now Bella." Felix nodded. I gave them an innocent look. "What? It's a beautiful day! And my mate is magnificent! I love watching him. So sue me." I shrugged one shoulder and I grinned at them. They scowled. "Yeah, you love watching him hand us our asses most likely." Demetri said with a pout. I laughed. "Well yeah, there's that too."

Felix groaned. "I have never been so thankful for vampire healing as I am right now. Some blood and I'll be as good as new, all but my pride that is." He was pouting too. "My god, how old are you guys? Five?" I slapped them both on the back. "Buck up. You've been beaten by the best at least, not some second rate nobody. And, he's here to train you so that you too can be a super badass one day!. Stay positive guys!" They both just scowled at me. I grinned.

"Wait until Pete gets here. He's almost as good as Jasper. You'll have fun with him too." They rolled their eyes at me. My mouth dropped open. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" I couldn't help it. I giggle-snorted a bit. They kept scowling at me. I sighed and returned to watching my mate mow through another batch of guards. After a few minutes and some groans and moans, the center ring of the training room cleared and Jasper walked over to me.

He leaned down and kissed me. "Hi baby. Are you ready for your session?" I grinned at him and bounced on the balls of my feet. "Yep, I sure am. I get to fight Demetri today." He smiled at me and ran the backs of his fingers down the side of my face. "Just be careful baby and don't lose concentration." I leaned into his touch. "I won't honey." I stood on tip toe and kissed him. "I love you Jay." He smoothed some stray hairs back into my pony tail. "I love you too baby. Now go whoop some ass." He turned me around and patted my butt. I squeaked and took off.

I approached my son as he stood off to the side watching Bella's training session. As soon as he noted my presence, the relaxed pose that he was in disappeared and the stiff soldier was back. I sighed. "Jasper, my son." I greeted him while smoothing some of his curls. He bowed his head to me. "Sir." He looked at me for the first time in days and I noticed that his eyes softened as I stroked his hair. "I am proud of your performance in the training sessions Jasper. You will have our guard at their peak performance in no time." He smiled shyly. "Thank you Father. I'm glad I could make you proud."

I turned to face him and looked him in the eye. "You do my son, in every way, not just with your fighting ability. I am proud of who you are not just of what you can do." He got a large smile on his face and looked at me. "You really mean that don't you? I…..I can feel it. My gift is slowly coming back to me. And you really mean what you're sayin'." I smiled at him and stroked his hair again. "Yes my son, I really mean it. I love you." He looked down and nodded and said "I love you too Father. Thank you for not giving up on me." I enveloped him in a hug. "Never son. I would never give up on you."

I released him and we turned to watch Bella. She was very good. So good in fact that she was holding her own against Demetri. It seems that Aro was right and that Bella is a natural. She was a smooth and elegant fighter. She flowed like water, which is somewhat shocking considering what she told me of her human life and how clumsy she was. Watching her now, one would never guess that she stumbled her way through all of her human years. She was meant to be a vampire. I felt my chest swell with pride for her; my vampire daughter. So perfectly matched to my son. They are beautiful separately, but together, they are something to behold. I smile and joy sparkles in my eyes as I consider them, my children. I send thanks to the fates for bringing them into my life. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look over. My heart swells when I see Jasper smiling at me. He drops his hand and we return to watching Bella.

I sit on my throne waiting for Caius and Marcus to join me. It is almost time to begin our daily routine of hearings and trials, but first we'll be receiving any guests that have arrived. I sigh and rest my chin on my hand that's propped on the arm of my seat. Perhaps I should have gone to watch the training also. At least I wouldn't be sitting here bored out of my mind right now.

Just then the doors behind the dais open and Caius and Marcus stride through. To my surprise Marcus has Jasper at his side. I notice that Jasper is wearing a dark gray suit and his black Volturi cloak and pendant. He looks very regal in it. Marcus sits and Jasper moves to stand at his right hand. I sigh. Makes me wish I had a son. Shaking myself from my reverie, I clap my hands as the rest of the guard assemble themselves around the room.

"Time to receive any guests that we may have dear ones! Who is on the agenda for today dear Alec?" He steps forward and bows deeply. "Master Aro, the first guest we have is Edward Cullen." I clasp my hands together over my knee. "Wonderful! See him in please." He bows again and exits the room. He returns a moment later accompanied by our guest. I stand and sweep my arms open in greeting. "Welcome Edward!" He approaches the dais and kneels with head bowed. "Master Aro. It is wonderful to meet you. Thank you for allowing me this opportunity to join you."

I stand in front of him and bid him rise. He does, but he has a nervous and apprehensive look in his eyes. I steeple my fingers just under my chin. "Why would you like to join us here Dear Edward, when you have always declined my invitations before?" He looks about the room a bit wildly before answering. "I just wanted to try something different other than high school in my life. I was becoming a bit bored with the repetition." I begin to circle him. He looks very nervous now. I stop in front of him again. "And how long did you expect to be with us?" He shot a glance over at Jasper and then cast his eyes down. I notice Marcus narrow his eyes as he watched him.

"I'm not sure sir. I guess it depends on how I like it here and whether you'll allow me to continue with my animal diet." I curl my lip at the thought and a shudder runs through me. "Yes, I suppose that can be arranged. You may hunt in the woods north of the castle as long as you remain unseen. Can't have human hunters spreading wild stories of dead creatures drained of all their blood, now can we?" He looked down. "No sir. I would be sure to clean up any evidence." I nod. "Good, good."

I circle him once more and stop in front of him. "Now Edward, you know that these are perilous times we are experiencing lately. The Romanians are restless and regaining strength from what I'm told." I see him stiffen. "We in Volterra cannot be too cautious. Therefore, I must insist on reading you prior to accepting your petition to join our ranks. Do you agree?" He spluttered and looked around wildly before pinning me with wide eyes. "But sir, I am no threat to you! My father Carlisle is your old and dear friend!" I tapped two fingers on my lips. "Be that as it may, we cannot simply take your word for it dear Edward. I'm going to have to insist." And I held my hand out to him.

He stepped back looking for all the world like he was going to bolt and swallowed thickly. I motioned for Felix and Demetri to flank him, and his shoulders sagged. He stepped forward, looked me in the eye and grasped my hand. To say that I was shocked at the collusion that was going on between The Cullen Coven and the Romanians would be an understatement. He was here to lure Bella out and into the hands of Vladimir. Marcus will be furious. I decided to avoid a scene.

I motioned Felix and Demetri forward. "Take him to the dungeons and make certain that he is secure with a guard on him at all times. Return to me in my study when you are through. They grabbed Edward by his arms and bowed their heads to me "Yes Master Aro." and exited the throne room. I turned to Alec. "Cancel and reschedule all that remains on the agenda for today." He bowed. "Yes Master Aro." I clapped my hands and dismissed the remaining guards then turned to my brothers and nephew.

"Shall we adjourn to my study for all to be explained?" My brothers nodded and exited with Jasper close at Marcus' side. As we walked the halls, Jasper spoke. "Uncle Aro, shall I leave you to your privacy or join you sir?" My heart jolted a bit at the pride I felt for this courteous young vampire, my nephew. "Ah young Jasper, I would not object to your presence with us, but it is ultimately up to your father." Jasper looked to Marcus. "I would have you join us my son." He nodded. We reached my study and took our seats. Jasper remained standing at his father's right shoulder. Marcus looked to him. "My son, won't you be seated?" Jasper moved to the chair next to Marcus.

I looked at my brothers and it seemed as though Caius would explode at any moment. Perhaps I should move things along. I chuckled to myself and heard the wood on Caius' chair crack. I sighed at my brothers impatience. "The boy Edward was here to lure Isabella out of the castle so that Vladimir could get to her." There was a mighty growl as Marcus jumped to his feet and rushed to the door crashing it open and disappearing down the hall toward the dungeons.

I sighed again. Perhaps I should have eased him into it? I looked to Jasper. "You should go retrieve your father. Calm him down and when he is calm, come back here and we will finish our meeting." He nodded, said a quick "Yes sir". and disappeared out the ruined door. "Jane Dear!" I called out. She appeared a moment later, eying the door with raised brows. "You called for me Master?" "Yes dear, please have someone replace my door post-haste. I have need of it." She bowed "Yes Master."

I chased him almost all the way to the dungeon before I was able to get in front of him and stop him. He was livid. I stopped him with my hands to his chest and he growled at me. I couldn't help it. I cringed back a bit. He froze seemingly seeing me for the first time and then he strode forward and embraced me. "My son, I'm sorry. I was just so upset. Please don't fear me." I relaxed a bit against him and nodded. He set me back from him and looked at me.

"Uncle Aro wants you to come back and finish the meeting before you do anything. He sent me to get you." He blew out a breath and smoothed my hair back from my face. "Perhaps he should have sent someone else besides my beloved son, when he knew how angry I was." I shook my head, "No it's alright. You're calm now and we can go back." I nodded and stroked his hair once more. "Very well then." I gestured back down the hall. "Shall we?"

Marcus reentered my study looking much more calm than when he left. He sat back down with Jasper at his side and we were ready to proceed with the meeting. Marcus began speaking. "Aro, what of the other Cullen's? Were you able to glean any information on how much the other members know?" I nodded. "Quite a bit actually since it seems that Carlisle is very keen on having family meetings whenever something takes place." At this, I noticed young Jasper's head drop. I looked to him. "Jasper, is something wrong?" He looked up with haunted eyes. "Not really sir. Just bad memories."

Marcus reached over and began smoothing his curls. "What bad memories my son? Can you tell us?" He nodded. "It was at one such family meeting that they all voted to abandon me in Forks. The vote was unanimous. Even Esme who called herself my mother voted to leave me behind." He looked away from us and bit his lip. Marcus moved to kneel in front of him and took his face in his hands. "That will never happen to you again my son. I promise you this. You're home now and we love you." Jasper leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

Marcus moved to sit back down and I continued. "Each coven member knew about Carlisle wanting to turn Jasper over to Vladimir, although it seems that the mated pair of Emmett and Rosalie did not know until after they came back from trying to retrieve Jasper. But they all had knowledge of what this mission for Edward entailed. They are all guilty and we need to send out the guard to collect them. They will stand trial for treason against the Volturi."

I looked at each of my brothers. "Are we in accord?" They both nodded and said "We are." I nodded and called for Demetri. He entered and bowed. Demetri, I need you to take Jane and Alec with you and go retrieve the Cullen Coven. They're to be tried for treason, so keep track of them. They might go on the run. Contact us if they split up in an effort to evade us and we will send out more teams to get them." He bowed and left. Jasper looked at me. "Uncle, their seer Alice probably just saw this decision and they will split up and run. Just be prepared for it." I sat back in my seat and waved one hand in the air. "Don't worry young Jasper. We will find them."

We once again found ourselves assembled around our dining room table as Alice had called an emergency meeting. "Alright Alice. We're here. What is this about?" I had never seen her look so grave. She cast sad eyes on me. "The Volturi have arrested Edward and locked him in the dungeon, or at least they will in approximately ten hours. His phone is off while on the plane so I can't get through to warn him. I'm not sure what decision was made that changed the outcome from what I saw previously, but Aro decided that he needed to read Edward prior to letting him join their ranks."

The room exploded into sound as everyone expressed their shock and dismay at once. I raised my voice. "Quiet please everyone!" I looked back to Alice. "Is there no way to change it?" She sat up in her seat. "I have been going over different scenarios in my head since I saw Aro read Edward. We could hope that he turns his phone back on and checks his messages before leaving the airport and we could also try paging him at the airport. If either one of those scenarios works, then we have a chance. If neither one pans out, then we are all in trouble.

Aro will see our participation with the Romanians and all three kings will vote to charge us with treason. They will come for us, and they will ultimately find all of us whether we split up and run or not." Rosalie shot up from her seat. "And we're supposed to believe you why? You; the one that declared Edward safe to go on this mission?" She looked around the room. "It's like no one sees the huge flaws in her so called gift but me! It's all based on decisions, sometime made in a split second, and everything she predicts is out the window! It's ridiculous to rely on it at all for anything more critical than the weather! That's why we're in this mess!"

Alice rounded on her. "Oh I suppose everything is my fault is it? Blame it all on me!" Carlisle stepped in. "Girls, girls! Please, this is not helping! " Rosalie grabbed Emmett and pulled him up to stand by her. "You're damn straight it isn't helping Carlisle. We're leaving. I'm through with all the bullshit this family deals. Emmett and I will be out of touch for a very long time. Don't try to find us. Best of luck to you!" She stormed up the stairs to pack, dragging Emmett with her.

Carlisle sat back down and placed his arm around a sobbing Esme. "Alice, you've left Edward messages on his voice mail, correct?" She nodded. "Yes, several, all explaining the situation." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Then the only recourse left to us is to page him at the airport as soon as his flight lands and pray that he's paying attention. I'll make the call to the airline as soon as we're done here." As soon as Carlisle made the decision, her eyes went distant, and he waited with bated breath. Her eyes cleared and she looked at him and shook her head. I see him leaving the airport without picking up the page or checking his phone." Carlisle dropped his head into both hands and murmured "I'll still make the call but let's start packing." He looked up. "Perhaps if we can reach the Romanians, they will help us."


End file.
